To Family and Friends
by rhysdelmar95
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Secrets and Truth' Heaven has been reopened but at the cost of Sam stranded in Heaven with the mandate to rebuild it. Cas and Dean were dealing with the loss of Sam until it was discovered that Amelia is pregnant. However, in the wings comes their enemies but an old friend too. Warning! Please refer to authors notes for warnings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Of Secrets and Truth'. You would have to read that story first to have this make any sense.

That said, I want to forewarn that there fic is darker and has adult situations, such as language, sexual scenes, no-consensual/rape, bondage and character death.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters from CW. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Any and all real persons and situations are purely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter One

Surprise!

Dean looked down at the paper. He couldn't believe it, but Charlie had more news.

"So…I dug a bit more. Into her husband Don. Military, POW for a while. Looking over his medical file, he had low sperm count. Basically…"

"He was infertile. Sam is the father." Cas logically concluded.

Charlie nodded. "From what I can gather from everything, they're living separate. Married legally still, no change on that front. She's living in Kermit, Texas. Due date is in a couple of weeks Dean."

"Son of a bitch" he said again. He gave Charlie the letter that Sam sent. She read it over, and once she was done, held one hand to her mouth in shock. She handed it to Crowley, who stood behind her. He read it over, and she shook his head before handing it to Linda, who read it aloud.

"He have to send a message up to the Moose. He has to know."

"Ya think Crowley!" Dean shouted, causing everyone to step back, except for Cas, who put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Dean, you're going to be an uncle." Holy shit. He was going to be an uncle. An uncle. To a kid. That his kid brother is going to have. Who's in Heaven.

Cas moved away and began walking to head back outside, "I am going to call on my brothers, I suggest you get ready for a drive Dean."

"Where to Cas?" Dean asked dumbly.

"To Texas obviously."

* * *

Sam was helped up by Bobby, who led him to the couch to sit. Once he was seated, Bobby poured them both a glass of whiskey. It was like any other hunt on any other day back on Earth, but Sam knew this was Heaven. A Heaven that he was supposed to help rebuild, as directed by a missing prophet who turned out to be God.

"So Sam, I'm guessing that explosion had something to do with you?" Bobby asked, standing over him arms crossed.

"Explosion?" All he recalled after he ganked Metatron was the Garden falling to pieces before he fell into limbo. Bobby nodded.

"Oh, how long have I been gone?"

"No way to tell here, time…time doesn't exist here Sam. Its memories Sam, live them endlessly, cycling over and over. Most times, I don't know what's up from down." Sam looked around. This looked like the Bobby's house he always knew. Stacked to the wall with books, smelling of old pages and whisky. Bobby continued, "once you were out that door, everyone kinda…faded away, I don't know. I was…remembering a movie night with you boys when you plunked down."

"Oh…I see." He recalled his own journey with Dean through Heaven, the Axis Mundi and meeting Joshua for the first time, the bitterness of the message he delivered. Then thinking about it, he had a question about it. "Bobby, when…when you're reliving your memories, do you…are you aware that they are memories?"

Bobby wrinkled his forehead and looked down in thought. "Never really thought about, it's…it's like I'm living it all over again. To be honest, I don't know when I move to one or another. Remember Ash coming, you too…but it only broke up the endless reruns. Why you ask?"

Sam thought for a moment on how to frame the answer. "Well, I meet God. He wants me to…um, remake Heaven."

"He did what now?" Bobby unbelieving asked.

"Yeah…after I took out Metatron, the entire place…fell apart. Then God came, and get this, it's Chuck."

"The writer?"

Sam nodded, "he wants me to be a bridge between the angels and human souls here." Sam paused, understanding his task, "and I think I know where to begin."

Bobby walked over to his desk and poured more whisky into his glass and then sat down. "That's a tall order Sam, but what's broken in Heaven besides the angels?"

"I don't think it was supposed to be this way Bobby. Stuck in our memories on repeat, never leaving, never…growing. Did it ever occur to you Bobby, to find Karen? I know I was happy to see mom." He recalled his mother, so beautiful and accepting. "How many people on Earth hope to see loved ones again, or to find true peace in Heaven? I know I did. But if it's all memories, even happy ones, then it's a lie. When I die, and if I get up here, I want to talk to my mom, meet my grandparents, hell, I want to debate Socrates, talk with JFK, see what's happening on Earth, try to understand, to find…peace."

They sat in silence, Sam realizing he held the answer, Bobby accepting he was right. "Sam, you got a point. I got some real happy memoires, but not enough for all eternity, not with the life I lead down there. Sam, if you can fix this, do it."

"Thing is, I have no idea where to start."

* * *

Cas spoke to Raziel on the phone, appraising him of the situation. Still no word on finding Sam, as all of the Heavens were in flux, and with so few angels actually choosing to return, or able to return, it was a slow going process. However, if they were able to find him, they would relay the news. Even if they did though, they still had no clue on bring back to home. Perhaps God would send him back after his task is complete?

Heading back down, he went to his and Deans quarters, where Dean was packing their duffel bag. Cas sat at the desk as Dean packed. "How do you want to play this Dean?"

"Don't know man. I mean, I'm happy as hell, but, shit, this couldn't have come at a worst time. Sam's MIA in Heaven and he's about to have a kid he knows nothing about. And Amelia? She's not going to believe a word we say Cas. Sam didn't tell her the truth about what's out there. Hell, I don't know if she even knows about me." Dean said as he shoved the last piece of clothing in there harder than he should have.

He understood a bit better now, that most modern humans refused to believe in the supernatural. Cas thought it was ironic, since for most of humanities history, they believed everything was supernatural. Dean had a point though, pregnant women tend to be overly emotional and with being so close to delivering, it was not ideal to break Sam current status to her. However, she did at the very least have the right to know. Otherwise, why spend all that time looking for Sam? Getting up, he took a couple of the pictures down from the wall.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked while he was checking the weapons.

"If she doesn't know who you are, then we need to bring proof. I believe photographic evidence may lead her to believe us more readily." When Dean and Sam were on a hunt a couple months beforehand during the renovation, he spent a great deal of time looking for pictures of the Winchesters. Being on the road and constantly on the run from the law meant very few were to be had. But pulling in some favors and diligent research, he found some. Most of were more recent, but he found the box that the boys recovered from their old home nearly a decade before in John's lockup. It was still his open secret, but he brought many of the personal effects back. The night Dean came back and after they recuperated, Dean saw them he nearly cried…which lead to another round of sex.

Sighing at the memory, he carefully took the priceless photos out and placed them in his messenger bag. Turing around, he saw Dean was right behind him, looking at the ones still hanging. He caught Dean doing this often, especially the past week, but he understood. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, he went out to the library.

"So Cas, I have it all mapped out. I forwarded all the info I can find to your tablet. You guys sure you don't want me to come."

He shook his head at Charlie, "no, though it is appreciated. This is something that Dean can only do, and where he goes, I go."

Charlie smiled warmly, "you're too cute when you do that?"

He smiled back, "can't help it." She giggled, his grasp on talking 'normal' and not being literally has improved vastly since becoming human.

Crowley walked up next to him. "Cassie, Naomi and I have to head back to the work. Keep me updated if the giant come back down the beanstalk."

"Of course."

"Cas! Let's go!" Dean hollered from the staircase. Waving goodbye to everyone, he went to follow Dean to the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Revenge

"I think I can be of assistance with that Samuel."

Bobby and Sam looked up shocked, and if they had weapons, would have aimed them at the person standing in the kitchen. Standing, Sam took stock of the new arrival. He was a middle aged man, possibly Persian or Middle Eastern if he had to guess. The guy was dressed in simple jeans and polo though, and by the looks, rather fit.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"I am Ridwan. I was, or am, the angel that maintains Heaven. God has instructed me long ago to wait until you came, to being the work."

"So, did you fall too?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, though I felt at ease on Earth, most of my time here in Heaven was among humans souls. Finally got to watch movies in an actual movie theater. Wonderful experience. When the spell lifted, I knew it was time to come back home, and well, here I am."

Some looked over the angel, trying to size him up. His disposition was defiantly less cold than other angels, and he seemed helpful. Deciding to trust him, because, really, what choice did he have? "I have an idea where to start, or at least I think I do."

"Ok, and what is that?"

"I think the constant loop of memories are just trapping the souls here. I want to change that. And keeping everyone locked up? Hell is more open than this place."

Ridwan nodded, "true, all of it. When Heaven was reorganized, the bosses didn't want humans just wandering about the place, so they…sequestered all the souls in their memories." Ridwan paused, "however, one does not open the flood gate all at once lest they destroy the valley below. I think we should start small."

Bobby grunted, "small how?"

"And how do I change it, do I just wish it? Or say a spell. Sing?" God, he hoped not, he was horribly singer.

Ridwan shook his head smiling, "no, nothing like that. You just have to, imagine it. Can't do it alone though, you'll have to…unlock I suppose, certain aspects of Heaven. You already started."

"I have?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes, with Bobby. You shattered the glass, he knows the truth." Turning his head to face Bobby directly, "is it your wish to see others in Heaven Robert Singer? To find your loved ones and friends?"

"Yes." Bobby said softly, looking down at the carpet. Sam patted the old man's shoulder.

"We'll do it Bobby, we'll find them. Karen, Rufus, Ellen…everyone." Sam looked at Ridwan, "any chance we can find Ash? He…kinda knows how to get around."

"So he does, but I helped design this Heaven, and I know it's paths." He held out his hand, "come with me both of you. Let us make paradise whole once more."

* * *

Dean drove south to Texas to find Amelia. Dean liked Texas, they had a no bullshit, shoot first ask questions later thing about them. Qualities Dean admired. Straight to the point, not tip toeing crap. Plus, you can wear a cowboy hat with boots and no one blinks an eye at you.

It surprised him that Sam ended up in Texas. He figured that his liberal free thinking brother would head to a big city, or at the least, New England or the West Coast. Chance encounter with a dog though and he ended up here. Sure, so Sam had a dog in baby, but he was able to get the smell out. Mostly. Pulling into a rundown motel because he's been up for almost twenty hours and driving for half of that time, he needed to sleep. Cas was already dozing off next to him.

Laying his hand on Cas's thigh, he shook him slightly to stir his boyfriend. He was still trying to wrap the idea of calling Cas his boyfriend, the only time he ever said was as a retort to Aaron. They haven't had the chance to be out in public much though, and everyone in the bunker was cool with them, so there was no need to declare Cas as his.

"Hey Cas, let's sleep in a real bed before we head over to Amelia 'k?" Cas nodded and slowly got out and grabbed the duffel while he went to pay for a room. They might have driven all the way through if Cas knew how to drive, and he hadn't really had the chance to teach him. And…he's hesitant of letting Cas drive baby. Maybe he'll barrow Charlie's car?

After he came back with the key, they both flopped down in the bed. He was getting sleepy, and he found that he tired more often now. Getting old…or soft, he thought. Then he felt Cas playfully begin to tease him through his pants. He hummed in pleasure, giving Cas the go ahead. Past couple of months, Cas's libido was like a roller coaster, which he attributed to him still getting used the being human. Dean wasn't above turning down impromptu jerk off sessions. That still constituted the majority of their sexual experiences. God, he chided himself for becoming domestic.

"Dean, you need to relax, been a long drive." Cas kissed him before climbing on top of him. He was getting pretty tight, and he started to wiggle out of his clothes. Cas did the same, slowly stripping his cloths on top of him. Eventually they were both naked, and Cas began to grind their cocks together slowly. It was weird, feeling the hard length of Cas rubbing against his dick, but the friction felt so pleasant, and in this position, they can kiss and look into each other's eyes. He also felt a weird tingle in his ass, and he'd be loath to admit it, but he loved it when Cas fingered him. Getting fucked though? He's not sure about that yet. For now though, he let his hands wander about Cas's body, caressing Cas's ever so delicate hip bones, kneading his ass, reaching up to back and massage the shoulders. Cas shuddered every time he got to his shoulders, Cas explained that it was extra sensitive, a lingering after effect from his wings being there. Cas on his end, just loved to kiss his neck and caress his chest, and especially loved to bite here and there. Dean began to buck against Cas and for several moments of grunting and thrusting, they both came. Eventually Cas grabbed his boxers and wiped them both up before lying next to Dean.

"Thought about what you're going to tell Amelia?" Cas asked?

"The truth, as much as we can. No other way around it Cas." Sure, it's gonna be a bitch to explain that Sam was in Heaven but not dead, just stuck there for a moment. Because he had to kill and angel to get the gates of Heaven open again. Yeah, he's a creative liar, but this was a biggie. No way around it, and if she's going to have a Sam's kid, he'll be eventually brought into the Winchester life, one way or another. Was it fair, hell no, but it was inescapable.

"Wish Sam was here. I would love to see his face when he found out he's having a kid." Dean sadly wished.

"He's going to be a great dad, Dean. And you'll be a superb uncle Dean." Cas assured him, circling his hand on his chest as he snuggled closer. Smiling, he kissed Cas on the forehead before settling down to rest for a bit. Soon enough, they were asleep.

They awoke late the next morning, being in no rush, they took their time getting ready and finding a diner, had a breakfast before heading back onto the road. Several hours later in the evening, they arrived in Kermit. Driving to the address that Charlie gave them, they pulled up in the drive way.

"Ready Dean?" Cas asked with concern. Dean nodded.

"Best as I can be. C'mon" he replied. Together, they exited the Impala and headed to the front door. He knocked on the door, but it opened slightly on his touch. Looking down, he saw that the door obviously broken into. Giving a quick glance to Cas, he motioned his for Cas to look at the door while reached for his gun. Seeing what he was pointing too, Cas drew his as well. Slowly, Dean opened the door and peered around the corner.

From what he can see, there was evidence of a fight in the living room, but no one in sight. He didn't hear anything either. He walked in slowly, keeping close to possible cover points. Cas went parallel to him, both on the lookout. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a man that was shot in the stomach and chest, but breathing still. He was in a puddle of blood. Moving quickly, he tried to check the man's vitals.

The man opened his eyes in anger and tried to fight off Dean, weak as he was. "No man, I'm here to help." Looking up to Cas, "find Amelia!" as he applied pressure to both wounds. He needed the man to focus. "What's your name?"

"Don…" the said, spitting out a little bit of blood. Shit, he's lost too much.

"Who did this? Where's Amelia?"

"Men…men in black…tool…something, took….took her." Tool? Wait, he must mean Thule. He was losing him.

"Stay with me Don. Do you mean Thule?" Don nodded. "Shit. I'm Sam's brother, we're here to help. Stay with us." Dean pleaded.

"Save…save…...save my wife." Don looked up with his last bit of strength, and Dean felt him shudder and his eyes go dark. "Goddammit!"

"Cas!" He yelled and in an instant, Cas was next to him, "He's gone…" Cas held his shoulder.

Both of them got up as soon as Dean closed his Don's eyes. "She here?" Cas shook his head. "Damn." Together, they checked the rest of the house again, and there was no sign of Amelia or anyone else.

"Did he say anything Dean? Or a clue as to who did this?" Cas asked as he was tucking the gun back into his pants.

"All he said was tool…but I think he meant Thule." Dean knew the fight with Abaddon wasn't the last he'd seen of those douchebags, but how they found about Amelia and why they took her was beyond him. "How the hell did they find about her? And why they take her?"

Cas thought for a moment, "retaliation Dean. You foiled their plans three times so far." Damn, Cas must be right. Still, the how was eluding him. Whatever the case thought, they needed to get Amelia back, for Sam's sake.

Cas bent down and wiped a handkerchief on Don's eyes, wiping his prints off. "We need to vacate the premises Dean, before the authorities come. And being looking for Amelia." Cas looked back down to Don. "From the wounds and bleed out, I think he was shot about an hour or so again. We should contact Charlie, and see what she can find." Dean nodded and they both began to head out the door.

* * *

From across the street, a man behind a tree watched silently as Dean and Cas left the Richardson's house. Calling headquarters, he stepped out as soon as the black Impala was out of sight. The Thule Society was hardly petty, but these Winchester had thwarted their plans for the last time. Any intervention in their plans is meet with speedy and ruthless removal. But they would do so on their terms. He poured gasoline all around and in the house, and lit it on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Finding Home

Bobby and Sam were led by Ridwan into an empty large circular room that had doors spaced apart every five feet or so. Sam estimated there to at least twenty five doors in the brightly lit space. In the center was a short pedestal that seemed to be emanating a blue light upward.

"This is where Heaven was originally designed. Think of it as the blueprint room." They walked over to the pedestal, where Ridwan waved his arm and he light reconfigured itself to display what looked like to him, a sea of stars. "This is Heaven, as you can perceive it. Each soul creates a world unto itself, it itself being the source of power."

Sam remembered the time Cas had to power himself up with Bobby's soul. So did Bobby, who put a hand on his stomach in the memory of it. "Cas told us about souls, how they are a source of power."

"Indeed, and why is that? Because a soul has the power of imagination and free will. The life a person lives cultivates the soul. Before everything was reorganized, these experiences could be shared among other citizens in Heaven, but sadly, that is no longer the case."

"Because of Michael?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but not only him, Raphael, Zachariah and others wanted to follow the Prophecy and saw humans as a distraction. So they boarded everyone up in their own world, making them live their happiest memories. They thought they were being kind, but in truth, it was cruel." Ridwan explained.

"So, why bring us here?" Sam looked at the map. "What can we do from here?" Sam thought for a few moments. "How do we break the souls here already from their memories? It's not like I can go to everyone and say, 'hey, want to see the rest of Heaven?"

"That's up to you." Ridwan waved his hand, and the image changed. Several of the stars, or heavens, changed color to a dark green. "These souls are ones who can walk between Heaven's, such as your grandfather and Ashley. I think we should start with them."

"Question, what happens when more than one soul is in a Heaven, does it meld the memories of each person?" Sam inquired.

"In soul mates and as it stands now, yes. But before, if a group of souls focused on a common vision, it would become real."

"So…if I can get these people here, and we focus on making…let's say a city, we can do it?"

"You know Sam, this is starting to sound like that Robin Williams movie from back in the day." Bobby suggested.

Then it clicked. "Bobby, you're a genius!" Turning to Ridwan. "If we can get enough people to make a city, where other souls can mingle, we can bring the other trapped souls to interact with each other. The ones liberated can then go back, find their loved ones and act as guides. And angels could be guides too, and enforce the common vision."

"It'll take time, but it can be done." He pointed to the doors. "Each one of these doors can lead you to a person who has access to other Heavens. If you gather enough, we can perhaps begin to focus this grand vision."

"Coming with Bobby? See if we can find some people to make this new Heaven?"

"What else am I going to do, twiddle my thumbs?" Bobby retorted behind Sam, following him to the nearest door.

* * *

Hilde put down the phone after speaking to Erich, their top assassin. So the Winchesters had found the bait, and now it was time to reel them in. She looked over some papers on her desk in the opulent study of her branch of the Thule Society. They had spent considerable time and resources in finding out about the Winchesters. Which, given their nomadic nature and off the gird lifestyle, was difficult. But everyone leaves a trail, and they'll find it, faint as it was. No one had taken on the Society, manage to kill two of its best operatives and not escape notice.

The Thule was not as it once was, especially after the collapse of the Third Reich. They retreated back into the shadows, beaten back by Jewish magic, Allied might and the weak leaders. But they continued, they'll keep the hope of an Aryan master race alive. But the Fatherland didn't want that hope at the moment, so they left, waiting until the time was right to lead the people again. Exiled from their own homeland, overrun now by…_untermenschen_, makes her sick. They'll have their time again.

Looking over on the picture of Dean, she found him the more remarkable of the two Winchesters. Strong, smart, fit and handsome. He would be a perfect specimen to study, to find if he is worthy being a part in the coming new world order. His brother had no hope, tainted with demon blood. She sighed, aligning with that she-demon was her call, the possibility of getting into the Men of Letters bunker too tempting to ignore. When it blew up in her face, resulting in the loss of valuable assets, the Authority tasked her to seek vengeance as punishment. She would face sterilization if she failed, which to her, was a fate worse than death.

Cas kept on looking over at Dean, making sure he was doing ok. But Dean was looking over on the laptop, checking his phone, finding out whoever did this. He knew Dean wouldn't rest until they found Amelia, because she was an innocent caught in the crossfire, but also blood now. Looking down at his own search, he knew they weren't making much progress.

As soon as they left the house, it mysteriously caught fire, depriving them a slew of clues they could've found as impersonating FBI. Dean was pissed as soon he heard that the house burnt down, and wanted to head back. Cas argued that there was no point, obviously someone was watching them and waited until they left. At that realization, Dean led him to the car and drove away to an empty lot. Dean and Cas checked the everything to make sure they weren't bugged or hexed. Satisfied that they weren't, they piled back in and Dean drove randomly around, making sure they weren't followed before choosing a motel to stop and regroup.

And now they were here, trying to find information on how, what and why the Thule Society was now targeting them. Dean agreed that Cas had to be right, retaliation. Just then, Dean slammed the laptop shut.

"I know it's hard Dean, but we're all doing the best we can." Dean shook his head and walked over to the bed to sit next to him. Cas scooted to the side to make room for him.

"I feel we're in _Taken _Cas, trying to find one person against the odds. And we've never gone up against something like the Thule. Yeah, we had demons, witches and vampires, but this is a whole new level of shit to deal with." Dean said as he laid down. "Call Aaron?"

"Charlie did, and he's heading to the bunker with all the info he has. Raziel messaged me too, no word on Sam." Cas wished Sam was here and not in Heaven fixing his mistakes. It's out of his hands now though, but he prayed, when Dean wasn't looking, that he comes back soon.

Dean sighed at the news. "Well, I'm dead tired."

"Sleep, I'll watch over you. Wake you up in four?" Four hours was hardly sufficient time to rest, but Dean had conditioned himself to it now. Personally, he liked to sleep in, especially when Dean was next to him. Slowly, he's been trying to get Dean to sleep in longer with him with mild success.

Dean smiled and said thanks before turning his back toward him. Cas continued to look over his research on the Thule Society. Charlie and Kevin dug into the archives as much as they can while Linda scanned them so he can look over them. He was reading them along with whatever information he could find on the internet. As a secret, and a well-known secret society, most of his research ended up in wild conspiracy theories and highly implausible speculation. All he could gather is that it was a group intent on world domination and setting up a master race. They obviously were well versed in magic and supernatural happenings, but as an angel, he never heard of them. He hoped that his family and Aaron were able to get more info from those they captured in the two previous run-ins.

There was a definite time limit on this case, with Amelia being pregnant and due in a couple of weeks. This is the first big case they've done without Sam. To be honest, it's a bit daunting, and using a phrase Dean uses, they all feel a man down. Sam was a critical component of their little family, staying level headed, calm and emotional supportive. He kept Dean in line, Charlie focused, Crowley confident, Kevin assured and he gave Cas support and love. Cas knew Sam would be a wonderful father because he's caring, thoughtful and patient. One had to be patient if one is going to spend a significant amount of time near Dean.

Looking over at Dean, who he was pretty sure was asleep, he wondered about their own future. He professed to Dean that he wants to stay human and stay with him, and Dean seemed receptive of the idea. The nagging feeling in him though, told him otherwise. He knew Dean, better than Dean knew himself at times. Dean was afraid of commitment, because he lost everything he loved at some point. His mother, father, brother, Bobby, Ellen and so many others. Gone from his life. It was a logical fear, the pattern did not seem to be changing. Cas had to lead Dean on in Purgatory to let him escape, knowing all along that he would stay. What he hadn't expect was the guilt Dean felt and conjured up an illusion because he perceived himself as a failure to save him. He knows now, that Dean feeling the guilt was because of him, and it tugged at his heart to have made Dean feel like that. He left Dean, on purpose to save him, but in the end, he still left Dean. And what was tying them together? The bond they shared was…indescribable, but was it enough? Enough to last them both until the day comes when they die?

He shuddered at the thought. He had chosen a mortal life now, no going back. The past several months have been turbulent, and they had their ups and downs. Even before, as Sam calls it, 'made it official', but they've been there for each other. Sam whispered to him that Dean will marry him, but he couldn't frame the concept in his mind. Dean, he was discovering, was not exactly the marrying type. At least, not the marriage as depicted in the movies and shows he watched. So far, he hadn't thought about them beyond the same day. He didn't have a goal with Dean, besides be with him. And now, finding Amelia.

Sam would know what to say in this situation. The tall Winchester nearly always he an opinion on anything, if one only asked. And Sam was always willing to help him understand aspects about being human. Checking on Dean again, he silently prayed for Sam's speedy return.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Doubt

Dean dreamed, something he hated. In dreams you hardly have any control and your mind, especially his, works against him. Sure, he got a good dream every so often, but more often than not, it was hell, or a nightmare, or just simple blackness. This one, this dream was…weird.

He was sitting with Cas on a porch, watching Sam play catch with a kid. They were drinking iced tea because it was a hot day, summer likely, with no cloud in the sky. There was a soft breeze though, cool enough to make it comfortable. It was simple, like his fishing dreams, but…it was the feeling. The calm happiness, no worry or impending doom, just him and his family, relaxing and having fun. He clung onto that feeling when he felt someone was gently shaking him, pulling him back to reality.

"Dean, time to wake up."

"I don't wanna," he whined, trying to bury himself deeper into the pillow. The warm happy feeling he had in the dream was slipping away already and he wanted to hold on to that for a moment longer. Then he remembered where he was and what he had to do. Groaning, he rolled himself over and found that Cas was still there beside him, reading away on his tablet. "How long did I sleep?"

Cas didn't even look up, "four and half hours, you seemed to be having a happy dream, so I let you sleep in." Dean scooted closer to Cas, who asked, "what was it about?"

He sighed and pushed himself up so that they were sitting beside each other on the bed. "You were in it. Sam was too, and he was playing with a kid." He couldn't recall if the kid was a boy or a girl, just that the kid had long blonde hair. "You and me, we're sitting there, drinking tea of all things, just watching from the porch. It was…nice Cas."

Cas paused from his reading for a moment, and to him, it looked like Cas was kinda sad. "Is that something you want Dean?" There was a definite note of sadness and worry in there, and that in turn worried him.

Twisting around so he can face Cas, he used a free hand to lift up Cas's face so he can look into his eyes. "Yeah, Cas, I do. I really do. One day, maybe when the world isn't going up in flames, we can, sit back. Relax." Is this the light at the end of the tunnel Sam kept babbling about? He didn't realize what he was saying until he said it. Cas though, Cas let a small smile, but his eyes told another story, Dean saw uncertainty. And that hurt. Biting his lip, "is…is that what you want Cas?"

Cas looked away, turning away from his hand. Dean's heart froze, what happened when he was asleep? Cas sighed, and spoke after a moment of silence, "I don't know Dean. I…I haven't given it much thought about the future beyond the case." Dean let his hand down and twisted back so he was back next sitting beside Cas. He hadn't either to be honest, besides wanting to be with Cas, and eventually marry him. But the idea was abstract to him, it wasn't _real_ yet. So far, they've been taking it on a day by day basis, slow and steady. As far as relationships go, he's never been in something long-term besides Lisa, and Cas never had a relationship.

Lisa, it hurt still to think of her and Ben. Knowing Cas was a reason, even though indirectly, why he had to let them go, made his heart ache a bit. He's not mad anymore, it's long since become a dull ache. Lisa is different from Cas though, she already had a life in suburbia, settled and, well, human. Cas is new, previously being a millennia old angel now human with no social experience. So yeah, no comparison. So every step they took together, was their first. And it freaked him out sometimes, but he worked through it. They worked through it. Usually.

Taking a deep breath Dean let it out, "Cas, I know this…is new, and yeah, I haven't thought about what I want. I've never been asked that you know? All my life it's been watch out for Sam, hunt this, do that. I've…never really had a choice." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and had his back to Cas. "So, I don't know what to tell you man." He heard the bed creak behind him, and knew Cas was reaching for him, but he got up before any contact could be made. The pleasant dream he had was exactly that, a dream.

* * *

Cas watched Dean shuffle into the bathroom and he heard the door lock behind him. He didn't know why he was feeling so melancholy, and now he felt bad. He had gotten better at controlling his emotions of late, but sometimes, no matter how he tried, they just barged through. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his thoughts and took deep cleansing breathes. Sam had taught him this technique, to calm himself down, to think.

The dream Dean had…it sounded wonderful. As simple as Dean had described it, he could imagine it vividly. It seemed like a worthwhile dream, and goal to have. He gave up long ago trying to determine if every dream was prophetic or not, but in this case, he hoped so. Yet, he was still scared about the future, but Dean had him in his dream so that had to mean something. Sighing to himself, he looked down at the tablet going over the notes the bunker sent over.

Once Dean was out of the bathroom, an uneasy silence settled between them as they continued to do some research. Seeing no point in hanging around the hotel room and being late morning, Dean declared it was time to go. Thinking they might have a lead over in Dallas, Dean drove east. Cas was tired now after being up all night, so he huddled up and fell asleep to the soothing motions of Dean's driving.

He woke up later because the car had stopped. Rubbing his eyes, he looked outside. They were on an empty road, in a mostly empty valley sparsely populated with small trees. He knew Dean wasn't beside him, and he couldn't see him at all. Panicking slightly, he got out of the car.

"Dean!" he shouted. But there was no response. There was sinking feeling in his stomach while it also tied itself in knots. Trying to discern a trail to follow, he went into the direction of a small hill in the distance. He called out every so often, but silence replied. He had to have walked a quarter mile away from the car before he heard rustling at the tree nearest to him. Heading over to investigate, he found Dean, sitting against the trunk, eyes closed. Cas knew he wasn't asleep, but deep in thought.

Sitting next to Dean, he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean moved slightly, acknowledging his presence, but said nothing. That sat like that for a while before Dean spoke. "Charlie checked the lead I had, it was a bust." Dean picked up a rock and threw it in agitation. "I got nothing Cas. No lead, no clues, no brother."

"You got me Dean." Cas added hopefully.

"Do I Cas? Do I really?" When Dean said that, he felt as if he was stabbed. It took his breath away. He lifted his head from Dean's shoulder and looked at Dean, who continued to look into the horizon.

"Dean…I…you know you have me." Cas said as strongly as he could. "We all miss Sam…and we'll"

He was cut off by Dean, "don't bring Sam into this. Just don't. This Cas, is between you and me." Dean was speaking in his low and deep voice, clearly indicating he was upset. "Look man, I know I ain't exactly the best catch out there, but I really want to know, do you want to be with me?" Dean looked over at Cas now, and he could see that though Dean was putting on his hard face, his eyes told he was hurting.

Cas was taken aback. He thought he already declared his intention to Dean that to stay as a human was the same as declaring to be with him. Apparently, he was silent too long though.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said with hurt and anger as he got up quickly and away from Cas.

"Dean!" he shouted as he sprang up to be beside Dean. But Dean swung around and anger was written all over his face. Undaunted though, Cas was going to make this clear, here and now. "Dean! Of course I want to…"

"Stow the crap Cas! I don't deserve to have you ok! You should…you should go date somebody else, have flings! Hell, in the fucked up future, you were organizing orgies! I'm a pretty face who popped your cherry, that's it. I can't protect you…I can't…I"

"Dean. Shut up." Cas just smashed his lips against Deans, who resisted for a little bit before finally giving in. He might have did it a bit too hard, he tasted a little bit of blood, but he wasn't going to listen Dean talk himself down. It dawned on him that Dean was feeling insecure about his ability protect his family and relationship with him. Whatever doubt was between them though, it paled in comparison to the love they shared. It wasn't always at the forefront, but it always there.

Breaking the kiss and looking at a shocked Dean, Cas continued. "I was not, as you say, kidding when I said I would rather be human than be an angel to be with you Dean. _You._ Nothing else. I want to be there when we're both bed ridden with arthritic bones and poor eyesight. True, I have not thought much between now and that point. But I want to be here, I…_need_ to be here, with you. And you're worth it Dean, so don't doubt that. Don't ever doubt that."

Grabbing him, Dean hugged him tight and kissed his neck before hanging his head over his shoulder. "Cas, I know. I'm just…just being a jerk. This Amelia thing, and Sam gone, it's hard to…you know, appreciate what I do have. I don't know how you put up with me."

"I only do so because you have a fine ass." Cas spoke back playfully, knowing the tension has passed. He was also trying to be more humorous, which he hoped would work in this case. Which it evidently did, since Dean was laughing.

"Man, that was a good one. You're getting better at cracking jokes Cas." Dean pulled back and Cas could see all was well now. Dean looked relaxed and happy. "I'm hungry and we're in Texas, let's get some BBQ."

"I think the amount of red meat you consume is entirely unhealthy Dean."

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

Together, they walked hand in hand, back to the car. Cas knew Dean was emotionally troubled and vulnerable, as he always is whenever Sam is gone. And Amelia? This case was made personal to him, to them both. She as close to Sam, loved him even, and is now carrying his child, so they owed it to them both to find her. It was proving to be difficult, but they had each other at least to bear it.


	5. Chapter 5

5

It's a Trap!

Dean found a roadside BBQ joint that proclaimed the best ribs in Texas, which was a tall claim. However, experience told him that the roadside diners and joints usually had the best food, so it was worth a shot. Cas only halfheartedly resisted his charms to get him to try a one. And one was all it took, and Cas gave him is biggest puppy dog eyes for more. For a little while, it was nice. The owners even came out to say hi, which were these two older burly dudes, and they shook hands. Cas even tried to get the recipe from them, but all they got was a wink. What floored Dean was that the guys kissed each other and held hands. When Cas saw his surprise, he just kissed him on the check, eliciting a cheer and a whispered damn from the table behind them.

Getting up to use the bathroom, he noticed the table behind them was all full of guys, one of which winked at him. Blushing, he quickstepped to the restroom. When he came back out, Cas was sitting with them talking enthusiastically about the ribs. Playing nice, he sat beside Cas, who was clever enough to inform him about the trip they were taking to visit his Uncle Bobby in Dallas. Smiling, he conversed with the other guys, finding out only one was gay but the others were straight. Finding no discernible difference between either, he felt more comfortable and even wrapped his arm around Cas. They shared a pitcher before they hit the road again.

"Dean, James gave me his number." Cas said casually as he pulled out of the driveway. A sudden swell of jealousy was about to flow over him before Cas finished his statement. "He wanted to know if we were interested in a threesome." And then the jealousy was gone, because the way Cas deadpanned that last part made it funny.

"He was the one with the blue shirt and dark hair right?" Cas nodded, though he had a worried look on his face. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything to him." Cas let out a sigh while Dean continued, "it's flattering. It's not the first time I've been checked out by a guy. But I only got eyes for you." Cas smiled at that. "Though, on the other hand, it might be fun," Dean poked at Cas while giving him a cheesy smile.

Cas basically growled, which he thought was nearly impossible with his gravelly voice, "Dean." It was laced with threat and reprisal, but he knew Cas was being playful. Hopefully.

"Kidding, just kidding!" He conceded to be on the safe side. "Seriously Cas, it's one thing to be checked out, another to jump into bed. You know I'm still…uh, working on that part. But, well, put it this way, we can look but not buy." Cas tilted his head. Rolling his eyes, "it means its ok to look at other people Cas, but don't take them home."

"Oh. James was, attractive I suppose. In general, I find physical beauty secondary to the beauty of one's soul." Cas paused. "And I do not like the idea of a threesome. I wouldn't want to share you Dean." He was silently thankful for that one, he can barely handle one dude, but two? Cas continued, "Nor I would not wish to compromise the location of the bunker, nor do I find anyone else attractive." Cas looked out the window. "Do you have a destination in mind Dean?"

"Not really, the lead I had was on old group back in the 70's that rented a place in Dallas calling itself the Thule Society. Thought it was worth a look, but Charlie did more research into and found it was just a bunch of racist rednecks pretending to be them."

"It's nice to have a headquarters where someone can double check out our research. It certainly saves time." Cas observed.

"Saves time but not Amelia, and that was the best lead I got. You?"

"None. They are highly secretive, all information on them is highly suspect or incorrect. It is possible that they maintained such speculation on themselves to act as a screen."

"A wolf in sheep's clothing wearing wolf's clothing." Cas arched his eyebrow at that statement while Dean continued. "Perfect cover. And it leaves us back at square one. We got zilch. Nada. And time's ticking."

"It is highly likely they will demand an exchange of some sort. Assuming their objective is getting more magical artifacts, it is logical to conclude that they will demand something the Men of Letters is keeping safe in the vault." Made sense, they only attacked to get the Red Ledger and when they opened the vault in France.

"Any word for our demon expert about them?" Dean asked. Hates to admit it, but the sassy ex-king had grown on him.

"Crowley sent me an email on that. Apparently, the demons knew about them, but the Thule Society never tried to contact them. Some the original order tried to summon a couple demons in the beginning, one of whom made a deal. He assumes that Abaddon approached them in making an alliance. Other than that, they stayed off Hell's radar as well."

Dean hit the steering wheel, frustrated. "So we still got nothing. Dammit!" How is he going to find Amelia, and get Sam down? He tried to calm himself before everything overwhelmed him and he snapped like earlier. Cas sensed his frustration, and just calmly added his hand to his shoulder.

"We can do it Dean. We…just have to be patient. We'll find something."

Apparently, they didn't find anything, it found them. His phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID, assuming it was Charlie or another hunter. "This is Dean."

A sultry female voice responded, "Dean Winchester. It is a pleasure to speak to you."

He looked over at Cas confused before he spoke, "who is this?"

"Hilde of the Thule Society."

He slammed on the breaks and pulled over onto the side of the road. "Where the hell is she?" he yelled into the phone.

"Tsk tsk Dean. This is a business negotiation, no need to be rude." Hilde purred back.

He put her on speaker so Cas can listen in too. "Hell I am, where's Amelia?!"

"Safe, for the moment, all I want to do is talk. Can you do that?" She sounded positively smug and he wished he could grab her through the phone. Now understanding the situation, Cas silently tapped his tablet to record everything while at the same time contact the bunker. Calming himself down for a moment, he's going to dig as much info as he can from this bitch.

"How do I know she's safe?"

"You don't, but I assure you, she is."

"What kind of sick freak do you have to be to kidnap an innocent pregnant woman?"

"Ones who are forced to do so because of _you_. You have some of our people, and we have questions on others. We also know you've been working with that Jew."

"Well, when you're evil Nazi necromancers, I'm obligated to stop you." Dean smirked.

There was a sigh from the other end, "The Thule are not Nazi's. That said we want to conduct, in person, terms of an exchange."

He looked at Cas, hoping to find guidance. Cas looked as conflicted as he felt, but still, it comforted him that he wasn't the only one feeling like this. He hated when they were forced into a deal, but there was no other option at this point.

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"Good. I am sending you a text to a location where to meet. Be there tomorrow at seven. Two persons each side, no weapons." There was click and the line went dead. A second later, he got a text with an address. It was in Louisiana, which was another days drive from where they were at now.

"I sent the audio to Charlie, along with the address and the call time. Perhaps she could try to trace them?" Good thinking, Dean thought, he may not have Sam, but he has Cas to come up with the smart ideas.

"Good call, maybe this is our break." Dean pulled back onto the road and began the journey to the rendezvous.

"It is highly likely it's a trap." Cas expressed.

Dean nodded, "it's a trap, but we've gotten through some pretty tough jams before. And I don't want to deal with those sons of bitches, but they got us by the balls. Can you call your angel friends and see if they can give us some back up?"

Cas let out a breathe, agreeing with him before picking up his phone. This was their best chance, but nothing was in their favor. He's fried bigger fish before though, and this time, they made it personal.

* * *

She disconnected the line from her desk. Dean's voice was rough and loaded with emotion, especially anger. Yet, he kept it under control, making her like him even more. It was unseemly for her to become attracted to an enemy of the Thule, but he had displayed courage, loyalty and honor, attributes highly valued within the Society. Perhaps she could convince the Authority to allow her to recondition him, even perhaps test him to see how pure his blood is.

Was she feeling fallacious knowing that they were setting up a trap to capture him? Hardly, he was the key to the operation. He would play them if he could so they would simply not allow him to. He may be difficult to crack, but she's been part of this Society for nearly thirty years, and she knows that everyone cracks eventually.

Her intercom beeped at her. Hitting the button, one of the office persons came through, "ma'am, the package you requested has arrived. Shall I direct them to lower levels and prepare for your arrival?" Oh good! Her request was approved and soon she will have an even stronger hand. "Yes, thank you," she replied. After organizing some papers, she got up to head to the lower levels.

Once she stepped through the secret elevator, she went down the hall and entered a special room to accommodate their new guest. The two men securing him left as soon as she entered.

"Welcome back to the US. I trust your journey was pleasant?" she asked, putting forth her most caring voice.

"You fly in cargo container chained up with no food service and tell me how you like it," he spat back.

"Well, whose fault is that? You tried to pull a fast one on us, not to mention you are a flight risk."

"Was that supposed to be clever? I would give you a banana as a treat you hairless ape if it weren't for these gaudy chains in the way." Not amused, she pushed a button sending a mild shock into the bound man, causing him to cry out in pain for a moment before going limp.

"These hairless apes trapped you, so don't patronize us. Now, if you're settled, we have a couple questions."

He said nothing, but weakly nodded his head. "Good, first question, what is your relationship to the Winchesters and what do you know of them Balthazar?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Brothers

Sam and Bobby had travelled to the next Heaven, which on their list was Rufus. After finding Ash, he and Ridwan made a sort of roadmap of people they can find. Thinking it was best to start with those they knew, they already reached out to Ellen, Jo, Mary and so many others they had meet or saved. Bobby was skeptical to join him on this one though, being he was the cause of his death and all, but Sam reminded him it was because of the worm and not him, so he tagged along. They walked through the door and found themselves in a kitchen. There was music and food laid out, with Rufus organizing the dishes.

"Rufus." Bobby said, announcing themselves.

Looking up and turning around, he saw both he and Bobby, and broke out the large grin as he walked over. "Howa doin' Bobby!? What brings you to the party?"

"Party?" Sam asked.

"Yeah yeah, for my daughter Leyla." He said happily, but then his face became concerned. "Wait, how can you two be here? I haven't even meet either of you yet."

Sam sighed, they encountered this a couple of times already. Some souls were so enraptured with their memories, it was difficult for them to focus. These ones were the hardest to convince they were in Heaven, being that death was hardly a happy memory for most persons. Best course of action they could take though, was be patient.

"That's true Rufus, the reason why we are here is because this is Heaven. And in Heaven, all you do is relive your happiest memories." Sam said with a calm tone.

"Well, if this is Heaven where's the hot waitress serving me my Johnnie?" Rufus asked incensed. "For that matter, when did I die?"

"Don't you remember you idjit, I stabbed you!" Oh, ok, Bobby was going for the shock treatment. Looking at Rufus, he saw that the man looked confused, then he saw the memory of it dawn in him. So, it worked.

"Shit Bobby, couldn't you have said, your dead instead?"

Shrugging, "this way was faster," Bobby said,.

Rufus sighed to himself and opened a drawer to his whiskey stash and poured them all a drink. "So, you dead too?"

"I am, he's not." Bobby supplied while pointing to him. "We're here because they broke Heaven."

"They broke Heaven? How'd you manage that?" Rufus asked while looking at Sam.

"We didn't 'break' Heaven Bobby, we're just reorganizing it. And we need your help to do that Rufus." Sam explained the whole story and the plan to Rufus, how listened patiently.

"So…you're basically getting as much people you know or want to build a place in Heaven where we can hang out, meet the family and what not?"

"Basically." Sam said.

Rufus looked around, and Sam could see that he was thinking about something personal before he spoke. "I want to see my baby girl again, so yeah, sign me up."

* * *

Cas was certain this was a trap and that the Thule were a cunning adversary. Itheriel went to check on the location per his request, but was unable to enter. It appeared that the abandoned warehouse was warded against both angels and demons. They could not help on a quick exit from the angels then, and had to go at it alone. However, he was an ex-angel and Dean was the best hunter in the word, even without back-up, they made a formidable team.

It was a long drive from Texas to the abandoned Louisiana warehouse, however Dean was speeding as he always does, and they arrived a little bit early. Scoping the place out, the decided to bide their time by waiting at the motel. Using a tip from Charlie, they installed a small wireless camera in a tree watching the approach. She would monitor the place as best she could and told them to get some rest. There was no point in resting though, they were both too 'wired' to sleep, or do anything else. So they mindlessly watched the television before Dean spoke.

"I should teach you how to drive," Dean said, though he postured it more as a question to him. Cas had thought about learning to operate a motor vehicle, but knew better than to ask Dean to try driving the Impala. Dean was loathe to even let Sam drive it. Besides, he liked Dean driving him around.

"It is a skill I would need eventually, seeing that I cannot 'zap' anywhere. I have thought to ask perhaps Linda or Charlie to teach me."

Dean looked at him, "why them and not me?"

Cas arched his eyebrow at him, "for one, your driving skill though admirable, borderlines on dangerous. Two, if I asked you to learn in the Impala, would you let me? Third, I prefer you to drive, as it is relaxing to us both."

Dean pouted his lips and nodded in agreement. "Ok, yeah you got me. But I'll let you drive baby…after you learn, and promise to not lay a scratch on her." Thinking it over, Dean looked at his watch before turning off the TV. "Ok, you know what, we have a couple of hours to kill, may as well try to squeeze in a small lesson."

He was surprised, Dean would teach him now? Feeling slightly giddy but more nervous, Dean drove them to an empty parking lot devoid of traffic and obstacles. Once they were in the middle, he cut the engine and motioned for Cas to come take the driver's seat. Getting out, Dean scooted over to his spot and he opened the door and got in.

"Ok, so, first step check the mirrors." Cas looked at them, and nodded. Dean and him were near the same height, so minor adjustment was needed. "next, put your foot on the break, which is the left pedal. The right one is for the gas." He did as instructed. "Now, gently press the brake down and turn the key." He hesitated for a moment before turning the key. The engine rumbled to life and he could feel the power through the steering wheel. It was equally fascinating as it was daunting. This was Dean's prize and joy, quite literally his home, childhood and dream all rolled into one. Now here he was, ready to direct to what now felt like a behemoth to go forward and drive.

"You're doing great Cas, now, she's an automatic, once you let go of the break, she'll roll forward once you're in drive." He pointed to the dash, "P is for park, and R is"

"I believe I can determine for myself what the letters mean Dean," he said tensely.

"Whoa, calm down and loosen up. It's simple." Dean scooted closer to him, so they were sitting thigh to thigh. It was comforting that Dean was this close so he loosened up a little bit.

"Sorry…this is, more intimidating than I originally thought," he apologized.

"No, you're doing good, you should've seen me when dad tried to teach me. Well, Bobby really taught me. Took an old junker car, threw me the keys and said, learn to don't crash." Dean smiled at the memory. "It was a while before dad trusted me enough to drive the Impala. So, brake down, take this lever, pull it towards you and down to D."

Pulling the lever, he felt the slight change in the vibration of the car as it switched gears. Dean continued his coaching, "all right, let go slowly and she'll go forward slow. Now tap, and I mean tap the gas slightly to move faster." Hands white on the wheel, he eased off the break and tapped the gas, or so he thought, there was a sudden lurch forward and he panicked and slammed on the brake.

"Jesus Christ, I said tap not stomp Cas!"

"I did tap it Dean!"

Dean took a deep breath, "ok, that's fine, we're ok. She's a muscle car, so she wants to run fast and hard. Like a woman, gotta treat her gentle and softly, take your time."

"I've never been with a woman Dean and you like it rough." Dean turned beet red.

"Ok, bad analogy. But….uh, you know what I mean yeah?"

"Yes, I will try to be more precise with my movement." Taking a moment to concentrate, he repeated the process but barely touched the gas pedal. The Impala gained a little bit of speed. Dean nodded in approval.

"Good, now gently turn her in the direction you want, she's sensitive so be careful. See that lamppost there, make a right. Oh, and use the blinker on the other side of the wheel. Up for left, down for right." Cas made the turn and continued driving for about an hour, Dean making him stop, reverse, park and do all kinds of maneuvers. Once it was approaching the meeting time, Dean took over the driver's seat.

"Thank you Dean, for introducing me to driving. I am…not yet comfortable trying to drive on the actual road yet, but under your tutelage, I hope to get there."

"Sure thing Cas, you did good. So…uh, ready?" Dean asked nervously.

'As best as we can be. I'll be with you Dean." He took Dean's hand in a sign of solidarity, but Dean reached over and kissed him. Passionately. Of all the emotions and urges he had to master, his libido was the one he least cared to control. If it were not for the impending trap they were going to walk into, he would have initiated sex. Breaking the kiss, he sighed and will himself to becoming less aroused.

Dean did the same when he moved back behind the wheel. "Ok, let's do this."

* * *

How many abandoned warehouses are there in the US he asked himself. It always seems that some monster or villain was using one as a base of operations. Dean knew though, that this was no ordinary monster, but a highly organized secret society out to get him. Normally, he wouldn't give a rat's ass about the Thule, but kidnapping his brothers ex-girlfriend with is niece or nephew is a line you don't cross. Mess with a Winchester, and it gets bloody real quick.

Teaching Cas to drive a bit though was a welcome distraction, and he was happy to teach Cas something. True, half the time he was thinking about how to move things to the backseat, but he was proud. Though every time Cas learned a new human skill, be it driving or giving first aid, it reminded him of how much Cas has changed. Still, in his heart, Cas was the same and that's what he fell for.

He pulled up to the warehouse, and as a precaution, they did a quick walk around again. There was only a small luxury sedan parked, but that was the only thing different. Charlie messaged them that only two people got out, a man and a women carrying a briefcase. Still, the Thule had plenty of time setting up a trap before they arrived, so they stayed on guard.

Entering the warehouse, it was for once, an actual warehouse with no maze and random chains, just one huge room with a table in the middle. There was a woman seated and a tall man behind her. She looked young and pretty nice with her blond hair with low cut suit that was revealing. The man behind her was well built but silent wearing a black suit as well. Looking around, the place was well lit, and he could see almost everything. Obviously, it was meant to assure him that they had no one hiding, but he wasn't buying it.

He and Cas walked to the table and stood before the woman. She looked over them both, and when she ran her eyes over him, he could feel her eyes undressing him. Normally that would be hot, but he felt uncomfortable.

Smiling, she held out her hand, "I'm Hilde, we spoke on the phone earlier."

"Get to the point." Cas growled. Apparently, he did not miss Hilde sizing him up.

Frowning, she continued, "very well. Straight to the point. Simply put, we have something you want, and you have something we want."

"No shit, that's why we're here." He replied.

She shrugged and went down to open the briefcase, on instinct, he reached around his back for his gun. But before he could draw it out, she laid down a laptop.

Seeing his pose, she smiled. "I thought we agreed to have no weapons."

Dean smiled back and pulled out the gun anyway. "We agreed to talk, that's it."

"Just to let you know, kill either one of us, and she dies. Now, please pay attention to the screen." She turned on the computer and swung it around so they can see the screen. On it showed a dark haired lithe woman who was very pregnant. He knew it was Amelia from her ID. She was in a comfortable looking cell, and looked in good health, distressed but whole. Hilde continued, "as you can see, she is healthy and unharmed, as is the child."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Patience Dean. Now, we also have another person you might find interesting. We've had him for a while, but once he figured out he knew you, we figured you can have him back for the right price."

He looked over at Cas, who was confused as he was. They hadn't lost anyone for a while to his knowledge.

"Oh, you mean you don't know who I am referring to? Well, I have a feed on him too." She tapped a key on the keyboard and the screen shifted to another cell. This one was all concrete and there was a man tied up on a crucifix like contraption. He didn't recognize the man though at first, but Cas did a second before he did.

"Balthazar!" Cas quickly leaned in to get a better look and so did he. But as soon as they did, the camera on the laptop sprayed them with some gas. Reeling back, he suddenly began to feel tired. Shit, they feel for the trap.

His legs were beginning to feel like jelly but he tried to hold up Cas so they can get out of there. However, Cas was already falling to his knees, still, they both tried to reach for each other. Feeling lighter, the last thing he recalled was calling for Cas.

* * *

Hilde saw both men tumble backward and try to escape, but the knockout gas was potent and not even a minute later, they were passed out. Smiling to herself at successfully completing the first phase of her plan, she closed the laptop and placed it back in the briefcase.

"Hans, be a dear and take Dean to the trunk. Make sure you frisk him, take out all weapons and devices and leave them here. Oh, and tie him up with both rope and handcuffs, he's very resourceful. Arms and legs please."

"Yes ma'am. And the other?"

"Oh, he's the messenger for their little group. Leave him be."

Nodding, Hans began his task while she enjoyed a moment of personal glee. She had captured Dean Winchester, and she couldn't wait to really get to know him.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Driven ad Riven

He remembered seeing Balthazar, and now he found himself on a cold floor in a dark interior. Trying to piece together what happened, or how he got here, was difficult. It felt as if he mind was swimming in oily waters, unable to grasp at any idea or memory. Balthazar. He was still alive. The guilt he carried stabbing one of his friends and ally in the back was still very much with him. Hopefully Dean would also negotiate for his brothers release.

Dean. He was next beside him. Where was he now? Trying to get up, his muscles were barely responsive, all he could manage was to roll over. Still, it afforded him to see if Dean was there. It was so dark though, he couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or not. Finding that his ability to speak was paralyzed as well, he tried to reach out to see if he could touch Dean. The panic was beginning to rise in him, and it lent him strength. However, he grasped nothing but empty air. His heart began to beat faster, and he could feel the adrenaline rush into his system, enough so he could push himself up now.

"D…Dean…where are you?" He waited for a response. Nothing. He reached for the mini-LED flashlight he kept in his pocket. Able to stand now, he flicked on the device and looked around. The entire building was empty from what he could determine. Then something shiny flashed and caught his eye. Walking over to it shakily, it was Ruby's knife…and Dean's phone, wallet, gun and keys.

"DEAN!" He shouted, full panic now setting in. He began running through the building, shouting, looking for any more clues. All he found was cold concrete and silent walls. Ending up where he began, the sad heart wrenching truth fell upon him. Dean was taken, gone and he was all alone. It would have crushed him had it not for the fury that rose in him as well. Taking Dean's stuff, he found the exit and went outside.

Looking at his phone, he saw he was out for about an hour, and had several missed calls, all from Charlie. Hitting redial, he began formulating a plan to rain righteous fury on the Thule Society. It was one thing to kidnap and innocent women and babe. It was entirely different to take Dean. His Dean. Charlie answered.

"Cas! I saw them leave with Dean in the trunk. I have been trying to reach you. Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok."

Ignoring his wellbeing, he asked Charlie a question, "did you see where they went?"

"No, and I've tried everything. Running the plate, trying to run a face recognition program, nothing. Cas…are you alright?"

His anger was rising, but he knew Charlie was doing the best she could, "I am unharmed. They also have my brother Balthazar and Amelia appears to be safe. We must plan a rescue mission." At the moment, all he could plan was find Dean, and burn out Hilde's eyes.

"Kev and I are working on that. But how…how are you getting home?"

Good question. Perhaps it was time to put his new found skills to use. However, that would take up considerable time. Time he was not willing to spare.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry." He hung up on Charlie and called Raziel on his cell who answered on the first ring. Raziel had been busy of late to even answer prayers, with the angels either heading back home or staying on Earth.

"Raziel, could it be possible for you to come or send another to give me transport?"

"Of course, though where is Dean? Is he unavailable to drive?"

"Our mission was a failure, resulting in Dean's capture by the Thule Society. I need to get back home as soon as possible to determine a course of action."

Sounding contrite, Raziel continued, "I'll come immediately." Hearing a flap of wings, Cas turned to see Raziel there. However, he nearly doubled over in pain. Concerned, he rushed over to help his brother.

"They…they must have carved some type of binding sigils nearby. Castiel…you, you must take us out of this place."

Nodding, he took Dean's keys, opened the door and helped Raziel into the back seat. Seating himself into the drivers spot, he recalled everything Dean taught him. As before, the Impala roared to life, but…he needed to see. Looking around the dash, it began pulling levers and what not to activate the headlights.

"Is…is this your first attempt to drive Castiel?" Raziel rasped in the back.

"Second." Ah, there it was. Turning on the headlights, he put the Impala on drive and rather jerkily, went down the road they came on. As soon as he turned onto the main road, which was thankfully deserted, Raziel claimed they were outside the perimeter of the spell. Pulling over, he waited for a few moments until his brother had the strength to take him home.

He and Raziel went down the steps where Charlie and Kevin were waiting for him. Linda came out with some food and tea when they seated themselves at the new war room table. When he sat down though, everything became dizzy and he nearly lost balance. Linda caught him though.

"Breathe, in and out Cas. Can you do that?" He nodded, knowing that he must be having an adrenaline crash at the moment. Taking a moment to calm himself and his heart, the dizziness subsided but the panic had not. He needed to find Dean.

Taking one final deep breath, he explained the situation. "The Thule Society has Amelia who is safe, but also Balthazar. He is an angel, once a friend and ally before…before I killed him. However, I am certain it was him."

Raziel arched his eyebrows, "Balthazar, by all accounts, we heard he was dead."

Shaking his head, "no, he faked his death before to avoid Raphael. Apparently, he has done so again. I should have known something was amiss when he wings did not burn. Though I have betrayed him, I need to save him. Also need to rescue Amelia and liberate Dean."

"But why take Dean? Why not both you?" Kevin asked.

"I do not know nor do I care." Then another wave of panic set in. "Maybe they put a tracker on me?" Everyone shot up at that suggestion.

"I'll check the car." Kevin called heading out the door with a device Charlie handed him. Charlie herself had a similar device and was going over Cas. She shook her head.

"Clean." She announced, relived that he was clear of any bugs.

"It would not have worked anyway, we intensified the defenses, including select radio frequencies. No unwanted signal can get through." Raziel explained. At the same time, Kevin came back announcing that the Impala was also clear. Collectively, the let out a sigh of relief.

Charlie spoke, "ok, so it wasn't for that. Then what for? Dean won't crack for anything. I mean…well, last time, it took them thirty years. Still, he won't crack."

"Maybe they left Cas alone so they had someone to negotiate with." Linda said. "Think about it, they just took our de facto leader, supposedly leaving us vulnerable and easier to negotiate with. They would have to assume we are prepared for any assault from them now. The only chance they have was to make us desperate enough to deal."

"That is highly plausible. However, I think they have a flaw in their plan." Raziel paused to drink his tea. "They assume that you are operating like the Men of Letters. That's your advantage."

Cas thought it over, it seemed to fit with his own speculation of the Society. They were evidently highly organized and resourceful. They on the other hand, were hardly organized and, as Dean would say, scrappy. They were flexible, and not easily cowed into submission.

"And we have allies too, angels, other hunters and don't forget Aaron. He should be here tomorrow with all his stuff." Charlie added. "I'm still going to see what I can find out." She turned to Cas, "it'll be a while, but I think I have a pretty good lead. Cas though, you look like hell. Maybe you should rest? For a little bit?"

Shaking his head, "no, I need to do what I can to find Dean." After a second, he added "and Amelia and Balthazar too."

Charlie smiled sweetly, "unless you want to help me write some code and hack into some systems, you're better off taking a moment to rest. Listen, we can handle this. And we all want them back, so we won't stop. Once we do though, it'll be up to you to save them Cas. Got that?" He nodded, conceding to her logic. "Ok, get some rest."

She may be right, but he was so…pent up right now, he needed to do something else to relieve the stress. "Charlie, I know you mean well, but I won't be able to rest until I…we have Dean back. If you'll need me, I'll be in the armory and shooting range." Standing up, he walked over to the hallway leading to the range.

* * *

Dean woke up with the telltale signs he had been drugged. Remaining calm, he focused on remembering the events of what happened. The warehouse, the blonde chick, Amelia and…Balthazar. Damn, bobby trapped laptop. Kudos for originality, most times, they knock him out the old fashioned way. Then he thought of Cas.

Feeling that he wasn't tied up or anything, he slowly got up to look around. It was small, concrete walls, one bed, sink and toilet. Underground he guessed since there was a lack of windows and a chill. No Cas though. Maybe that had him in another cell? Fighting down his worry, he stood up and checked what he had on him. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier. Now he was in plain white hospital shirt and pants. At least he still had his boxers, the idea of someone undressing him while he was asleep made him feel powerless and upset. So, he had none of his stuff. Stretching out his arms, he saw there was a small bruise in the nook of his elbow. Must've drugged him up again at some point. Damn, no clue how long he was out or where he was.

Seeing his options limited, he prayed to any angel he could think of. If the place was warded though, they might not be able to get him but at least have a clue where he is. Wait, do the wards prevent prayers too? Damn, if that's the case he's screwed. Sighing, he sat back down. Why abduct him? Maybe it was to force him to open the bunker or get info, but he survived thirty years of torture, they're in for a surprise if they try that. And if he's here, maybe Amelia and Balthazar are too and he could bust them out.

At that moment, his door opened and Hilde with two men walked in. The men had covered faces and gloves, and were wearing what look liked old SS uniforms. Dean got an uneasy feeling from them. Hilde was in a red pantsuit though, a very form fitting pantsuit. She was all smiles and Dean got a very bad feeling from her.

"Welcome Dean to our little home. I hope you're comfortable."

Flashing a sarcastic smile, "oh yeah, just great. So, when can I leave?"

She shook her head but smiled wider, "leave so soon? But we hardly had the chance to talk to each other."

"Last time we talked, I got gassed."

Shrugging, she continued, "necessary, I know you wouldn't talk in a civil manner, not until I brought you here. If you're wondering about your friend, we left him there unharmed. As you can see, we already divested you of your weapons and communications, and prayer? Thanks to Balthazar, no prayer can heard here. Simply put Dean, you're here and no one can find you, nor can you escape." She stepped forward into his personal space and bent down so they were nearly face to face. Not to mention he had a clear view of her breasts. "So don't get any ideas, you're our guest for as long as we see fit. Personally, I can't wait to know more about you."

"Well, you know what ended up to Annie in_ Misery_?" He wily replied.

"That she died in Pauls' escape? Or that part where she broke his ankles? If you want to have your ankles broken, then we're more than happy to oblige." She retorted sweetly.

He made sure he kept his hard face on, because she knew she wasn't kidding. So, she likes to play with her prey. He can deal with that for a while. Long enough for him to plot an escape or at the very least, send out a plea of help. It may be useless, but he prayed to Cas, for him to be safe.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Old Friends

He emptied another clip into the target that was so full of holes now, he was in truth just shooting for the hell of it. This was the first thing Dean taught him when he became human, how to shoot a gun. He's only been back to keep up the skill, but this is the first time he's actually used the range for therapeutic reasons. So far, he's cycled through every handgun they had and he was only feeling slightly better.  
It was because of him that they got gassed. If he hadn't leaned in to look closer at Balthazar, they never would have been close enough to get hit. And then there's Balthazar, alive by some miracle. He was truly sorry for what he had to do, but it was the only choice he saw at the moment. It was a confusing time then, the sting of rejection and the desire to win the war clouding his judgment. Now, he could redeem himself, of only he could find him…and Dean.

Dean is strong, and he'll bare through whatever they plan to do to him. What hurts him is that he's not there too, to be with him, show support and comfort him. However, he now has had the time to think, clearly. He's going to do what the Winchesters do best, turn a defeat into a victory. Dean will keep on fighting, try to call for aid and more than likely, save them all. Putting the gun down, he sat at the work table to begin cleaning them when Kevin walked in.

"How you're holding up?" the prophet asked.

"I am…" he had to think for a moment, "adequate."

"Raziel left, he'll try to see what he can do from his end. Aaron will be here in the morning. You sure you're ok?"

He set the guns down, he was beginning to tire of all the inquires to his wellbeing. "I am fine," he replied dryly. Getting the hint, Kevin left him while he continued this mindless task. There were skills that he now wished he had so he can help in the effort to locate their people. As such, his attributes were primarily were whatever knowledge he had as an angel and his fighting skills. He did not possess the skill to manipulate software, or even all human customs and habits. In all, he was feeling helpless and useless.

After cleaning the weapons, he checked in with the others, but discovered they had all went to bed. Looking at the clock, he saw it was well into the early morning. With nothing else to do, he trudged over to his room. As soon as he came in their room though, the mask that he was holding up with anger and determination fell apart and he cried out for Dean silently. He wished he was still an angel, because then he would have a better chance to find him, but no, he was stuck as a human. And without Dean, being human would be too much for him. Finally, he fell into a dark sleep in his old room, unable to be in their room that reminded him of Dean.

He woke up, finding that only five hours have passed since he laid down. Deeming that sufficient time to rest, he washed up and headed back to the war room. Thankfully Charlie was up already and working, giving him hope that something was found. He was not disappointed.

"So, I think we might have something." She smiled. Nodding at her, she continued, "so, I asked for a little favor and got into a surveillance program that the FBI use. I was able to track the car they had to Alabama. Then, being super cleaver, I used a facial recognition program and found they swapped cars. I tracked the new car all the way to Roanoke, Virginia this morning." Frowning, "that's where the trail gets cold, they're somewhere in that area but it's still too big to just search the old fashioned way."

This was immensely better than what they had the previous day. Without Charlie, he would be so lost, they all would actually. Thinking though on how to narrow down the search, he came up with an idea.

"Being that the Thule Society began in Germany at the turn of the last century, and forcibly ejected from there after the Second World War, I would imagine they came over in the latter part of the 1940's. Perhaps we can narrow it down to large property purchases in that time frame?"

Just then, there was a ringing sound in the air and Charlie looked over at the screen. "Ah, Aaron and Ezekiel are here." She got up and went to the door to open in. Coming down, he and Ezekiel nodded to each other while Aaron offered his hand in greeting.

Shaking it, Aaron spoke, "sorry to hear about, well, everything. We'll get them back though." The golem passed them carrying a large box. Aaron pointed to the box, "that's just about everything I can find from Judah Initiative about the Thule. It's a lot, but I bet we'll find some clues in there."

Cas believed that they wound indeed. After settling in, seeing that this was going to be a long mission, they dug into the box while Charlie tried to find whatever she could online. The golem looked impassively over all of them while they worked. It would take time, time he knows that cannot afford, but it had to be done to bring everyone back home.

* * *

Sam looked over at the large crowd of people in the hallway. From what started with just him, Bobby and Ridwan, exploded into almost everyone they knew into helping gather souls. To him, it felt like years have passed since this began, moving from one heaven to another. It got especially more trying when he had to go into Heavens of people he never knew personally, like Sir Christopher Wren, to convince them to help. Those ones took the longest, and some flat out refused.

Now though, they had a large number of people to begin the next stage. He knew this was just a small fraction of a fraction of people who have ever lived, but it was all they needed. Ridwan stated they needed to plant the seed, and as soon as it took hold and more people came, this new Heaven would flourish. Still, it was incredibly daunting.

Standing on a small podium, he called everyone's attention to himself. When he had it, he gulped. In front of him were not just most of his family and friends, but also great architects, writers, thinkers across history, and then some. "Ok, um, thank you all for coming." His voice was being magically amplified apparently. "So, as most of you know, we're trying to make a new Heaven. We sent out to find you so you can help. Now, you're wondering how we do that. The first thing we have to do as agree on a common vision."

There was a murmur throughout the room. "Yes, I know it sounds simple but it's going to be hard." Sam called out before moving on, "we all have different ideas on what Heaven should be. So don't think about it. Just think about a city, the layout of the streets, the parks. Think about the great buildings of your time, the most beautiful gardens and imagine them greater."

Ridwan stepped up next to him and spoke. "I am an angel of the Lord, Ridwan is my name and I am charged with maintaining paradise." There was more murmuring and Sam could see some looked skeptical. Sensing their doubt, Ridwan made visible his wings. Then to his surprise, several more angels revealed themselves in the crowd. "What Sam says is true. You will be the seed of the new Heaven. We angels will help in this new vision." The angels had everyone's attention. "Together, let us all hold hands."

It took a few moments, but as soon as they were all holding hands, Sam heard in the back of his head whispers of a thousand voices. Then Ridwan's voice cut through, 'imagine what you want to see in this new shining city, together, you will supply the vision, and we angels will direct and lay it out." Thinking simple enough, he imagined the Palace of Fine Arts first.

* * *

Dean was taken to a room where the creepy SS guards escorted him to. Something about them was unnatural, but he couldn't put his finger on it. If they were zombie Nazi guards though, then his life has devolved into a video game. Sighing, he waited quietly until someone came to interrogate him, and he expected Hilde to be it.

However, he was surprised by who they did bring in. "Amelia," he said when she came through the door. She looked at him surprised and caution. She was wearing the same type of hospital setup he was, which only served to make her look pale and her pregnancy very evident. She looked unharmed though, and that was good sign. The door closed behind them and they were left alone.

"Who are you?" she asked, the fear in her voice very clear.

He tried to look directly into her eyes, to make contact so he could try to convey his sincerity. "My name is Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Sam's brother?" She still hadn't sat down, still cautious of him. He had to win her over slowly.

"Yeah, he's my little brother, if you can believe that. He got taller than me in high school." Best approach this from a cordial standpoint, make her feel comfortable. "Look, I know this looks bad. Real bad, but I'm not here to hurt you. If anyone tries to, I'll break their arm."

"How do I know you're really Dean?" there was suspicion but also hope in her question, so he was slowly winning her over.

Opening his arms onto the table to show trust, he replied, "ask me anything."

"What type of car does he drive?"

He huffed, "you mean my car? It's a '67 Impala, black and mint condition because of me."

"And the deer he hit?"

"You mean the dog? What was his name…dog? Wait…hold on, I got this." Still didn't believe Sam let a dog in baby. "Riot. His name is Riot."

"And UCLA?"

"Stanford, he left us for Stanford."

"He said you were dead." She sat down now, but she looked more upset than afraid now.

He nodded, "I basically was for that year." Sighing, "look, I know this looks pretty damn bad. But I'm here to help. Well, as much as I can. I know you were trying to reach out to Sam."

"Where…where is he?" he felt sorry for her, knowing she was going through an emotional roller coaster right now. He didn't want to break it to her, but he had too.

"He's…working on a project someplace pretty far away. Family business really. He's safe, but can't be reached. That's how we found out about you. We saw that you were looking for him." He pointed to her belly. "Is that…is it his?"

She nodded, starting to cry a little. "He, it's a boy." She really began to cry now. "What's happening? Where's Don? Why did they take me?"

He rushed over and hugged her, offering support. "Shh, I'm here now. It'll be ok. We'll get out of this. Trust me." She grabbed onto him like her life depended on it and let it out. He kept saying little supportive things though he knew he had no way of keeping them. At least, not yet anyway. After a few moments, she regained her composure and thanked him.

Sitting back down in his chair, she looked him straight in the eye, "Dean, you're going to tell me everything you know. I know Sam was dealing with a lot when we meet, and…still is. I know that now when he didn't show up at the hotel. But I need the truth, all of it. My baby's life depends on it."

She deserved to know, and no point sugar coating it. They were in the lion's den now after all. "Shoot."

"What do you do two do really?"

"We're hunters. Vampires, demons, monsters…all of it real. And we hunt them to keep people safe. You know all those storms a couple years back, when people were calling it the end of the world? It really was, but Sam and I, we stopped it. That's what we do, make sure the world keep spinning."

She nodded slowly, obviously thinking he was insane. Continuing, "look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Did Sam ever draw weird symbols around your house, pour salt on windows, keep tons of weapons in the trunk? Keep a silver knife and a small flask of water?" She scrunched her forehead, trying to remember. She nodded when she recalled them.

"All of that, that was to protect you and him. These douchebags, the ones who got us, they're the Thule Society. A bunch of Nazi racist necromancers with a vendetta against us. They kidnapped you to get to us. I was coming to save you, but…well, you see how well that turned out."

"And Don?" she whispered, looking down. He didn't know how to bridge that one, but his silence was answer enough. She began to cry again. "We were working through it, when we found out the baby was Sam's. He was going to come back and be a father." She said before she cried again. This time, he did not offer her comfort, knowing she would not take it. She probably saw him, and Sam for that matter, the cause of this mess and she was right, they were.

"I'm sorry. I…I wish you weren't caught up in our crap. If it's ," he was cut off and Amelia clutched her belly in surprise. "Are you ok?" he asked as he rushed over.

She smiled through her tears, "yeah…he just kicked." Looking at him, "do…do want to feel it?" He nodded, and she took his hand and placed it on her belly. It was only a minute later that he felt the movement and a kick. He couldn't help it, but he was starting to tear up. This was his nephew.

"He…he's got quite a kick," was all he was able to muster. She took off his hand but held onto it.

"Promise me you'll get us out. I don't want my baby to born here with these monsters."

The door opened and the two guards from earlier grabbed a hold of him. Fighting him as best he could through their unnatural iron grip, he yelled back, "I promise, I'll kill all these sons of bitches if they hurt either of you!"


	9. Chapter 9

9

So Cold it Burns

The entire team, and even Raziel came to try to find a clue as to where Dean, Amelia and Balthazar were being held. The information that Aaron brought was proving to be very useful, and Cas knew they were close. It had been a few days, and every day he worked until he literally collapsed from not eating or until Raziel sent him to sleep against his will. He had an opportunity to use the colorful language he picked up on his brother before he went back to research.

It was Linda who found the first solid lead. "When in doubt, always follow the money. Money always leaves a trail," she said. Gathering around her, she explained that the car that they originally were trailing seemed to belong to some random person that they assumed they Thule stole from. However, Linda thought that too suspicious, and discovered that the person was a false identity and an insurance claim was made on the car being stolen. The insurance policy was taken out from a small business group in Virginia. From there, she was able to locate the most likely headquarters of the Thule Society. It was an antebellum mansion on a sprawling grounds far from most towns that belonged to the same business group that make the insurance claim.

They were all jubilant at the good news. Excusing himself, Raziel went out to do a quick sweep of the grounds. He was back sooner than Castiel expected, and that worried him. Informing them that there were sigils warding not only angels and demons, but also the golem. However, Ezekiel volunteered to assist Cas in a rescue, as they all did. Together, they began their plan to rescue their friends.

After Dean was taken from Amelia, he was taken to the Sam room as Balthazar and strapped to a similar device as the angel was before the guards left. Straining to look over, the angel saw who it was and his eyes widened.

"Dean Winchester, they somehow got you too? Damn, these Thule thugs a clever blokes."

"Yeah, well, I didn't make it easy." He lied, trying to save face, even though Balthazar was an ally…he hoped.

"And that line is basically the same as Bill Clinton saying he didn't do that intern. No worries though, got a rescue plan?"

"Working on it." Dean replied testing out the chains.

"Don't bother, high quality workmanship these chains, add some velvet and I would have used them myself."

"So…how'd you escaped? We thought Cas killed you."

Balthazar sighed, "when you told me brother dearest was working with that filth, I concocted an elaborate decoy to get out of the fight. Oh, I'm not going to bother explaining it, you wouldn't understand the basics even. Just believe I'm good at faking my own death."

"Not good enough to escape the Thule."

"No, these sacs de merde laid a trap. I was exchanging a small piece of art for some favors and trapped me in holy oil. Had me over…I think a couple years now. Apparently, they never had a pet angel before." Balthazar spat on the floor. "And you, you're still alive so Cas didn't kill you either. He had a soft spot for you."

Dean thought about Cas for a moment, remembering all the happy memories they made for themselves the past couple of months. "Man, you have no idea."

"Please, don't elaborate." Dean was about to say snarky back before Balthazar explained. "No seriously, don't. They have the room bugged you nincompoop."

Oh, he didn't think about that. Damn, well, at least he hadn't given any info to Amelia that they didn't know. At that moment, Hilda and a guard came in.

"Hello again Dean, hope you had a nice chat with Balthazar. And thank him too, because of him, we're just going to skip the easier ways to extract information and straight to torture and threats." Hilde smiled, but since she was wearing a plastic apron like a butcher, it seemed… comical.

He laughed, "bring it. I can tell you're no Alistair, so good luck."

"Oh, you think this is funny? How about this. Every time you tell us something, I'll make sure she gets something to eat. I would hate for her to go hungry, especially since she's eating for two. Or better yet, make sure no one touches her. You do know that sex is a great way to induce labor and she is so so close."

Ok, that got his attention, "you wouldn't you Nazi piece of shit." She tilted her head and held up her hand and waved a finger to the henchmen. The masked man came over and ripped off Dean's shirt.

"Oh, I would. She's not clean enough to breed with obviously, but she can still serve another purpose, to comfort our men." She pulled a little cart with her and she donned some gloves. Once they were one, she indicated to the henchman to strip him of the rest of his clothes. The guy was rough, but it only last a moment before he was naked on the rack. Sadly, this was hardly new to him.

She smiled as she gazed over him. She even felt some of his scars over his body. Her touch was like ice though, and he couldn't help but try to run from her touch. Instead, he looked over at Balthazar, away from her. The angel held nothing but pity for him though, but kept his gaze, offering support.

"Wonderful. Just…beautiful." She withdrew her hand and he felt a cool wet cloth on his arm that smelled of alcohol. Then she tied a tourniquet around his arm, "please relax, we're just going to take some blood for some labs." He made no move or sound, so she continued and felt the pinch of the needle. It was some moments before she collected enough samples. Once she was done with that, she forcibly turned his face to her. "Oh, I forgot to mention, adding an IV line, to keep you hydrated. Let you in a little secret, a little truth serum is in it. So, first question. How do we get into the vault?"

"Through the door."

Rolling her eyes, "obviously, I mean, how do we get pass that locked door? And please, be honest." She caressed his chest, and he felt sick.

"With a key. That's in the bunker. One of kind and magic." He felt dirty saying it, but it was harmless since they had no way of getting the key.

"Hmmm, ok." He felt the latex of her hands run over his arm now. "Now, how many of there are you?"

He felt like fighting it, but he was being compelled, but if there was one thing he was good at, was skirting the truth. "Depends who stopped by, on Friday night we have a kegger, so maybe a couple dozen?"

She slapped him across the face, and he wasn't expecting how strong she was. "I am being serious and I expect you to show the same courtesy. Again, how many?"

"Five…four, depends." Damn, whatever was in the drip was damn good.

"Who killed Eckhart?"

"Me and Sam."

"What did you do with the body?"

"Burn and salted. Good luck raising him back."

"I see. Where is Sam?"

"Someplace happy." She sighed and signaled the man to slap him this time around.

"Again, where is your brother?" She asked once he was able to see clearly.

"Heaven, he's in Heaven." He spilled out.

"You lied to Amelia? Now discourteous of you." She playfully danced her fingers across his stomach. "Pity, but Sam has demon blood in him. He is more tainted than any human, even more than being a Jew." He felt her hand go down his thigh. "You on the other hand, might be salvageable should you cooperate. The Thule will rise again and we will lead those worthy to a new golden age."

Baltahzar spoke from across the room, "last person to say that died with a gun in his throat."

Hilde snapped her fingers and pointed to Balthazar, "gag him." The henchman complied while Balthazar spewed witty insults in several languages before being gagged.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, what are the defenses of the bunker?" She moved her hand back up to cup his face. He was beginning to feel very…woozy and calm.

"Don't…don't know, upgraded, wasn't there." He knew he was losing, he couldn't keep the secrets in. He wanted Cas and Sam to come in and save him, save them all. Cas wouldn't break, he wouldn't.

"Oh…don't cry." She wiped a tear away he didn't even realize he made. Then she unhooked the IV he assumed since he felt the needle retract. "How about a nice little reward? I still need to collect one sample, but I'll make sure you enjoy it," she purred as she gently began to fondle him.

However, he didn't want this, "No! Please…don't…" but she snapped her fingers again and the henchman gagged him too. All he can do was squirm, but it was no use, he couldn't escape. This was worse than being on the rack. Yeah, he was raped then too, but this…this was entirely different. Maybe because he was actually in his body, but it was really because what would Cas think? Would Cas still love him even after this?

All he could do was close his eyes shut and stop moving, hoping to make it end sooner. He tried not to feel how she eventually got him hard, caressed her cold latex hands throughout his body. Retreating deep within his mind, he concentrated on that porch with Cas, drinking iced tea. On Cas's smile and Sam's goofy laugh. On Linda's no nonsense attitude and Charlie's whimsy. All he wanted was to be with Cas. Back home, in their bed. No…no, he didn't want to tie his happy memories with…this. He began to think of all the monsters he killed, the driving on the open road….anything else.

Finally, he felt himself come and after a couple more strokes, she removed her godforsaken hands off of him. There was a twisting sound on a plastic cup and he surmised she collected his ejaculate. He still didn't want to open his eyes, opening them would only reveal his shame. God, he wished they had knocked him out.

"Don't be sad Dean. Once we analyze everything, I hope you're pure enough to have actual relations with." Hilde purred, and the very thought of actually having sex with her made him nearly throw up. He would have too had the gag not been in place. "Well, until next time. I'll leave you both here to…chat." He heard her pull the cart along and the door close.

Finally, he risked opening his eyes, only to see the faceless henchmen bend over him and remove the gag from him, then Balthazar. Then he left as well, and silence descended. He wouldn't cry, but he couldn't stop the tears, but he bit his tongue to keep from whimpering.

"Listen, Dean, I'm sorry….I'm truly sorry." Balthazar said, hoping to comfort him. Dean looked over and just nodded in thanks.

Not caring if he was being listened too, he responded, "you know…I don't know if I should even tell you." He turned his head away, not finding the strength. But…he needed to talk, otherwise he would sink into a dark place he really didn't want to go to. "Cas and I are a thing," he spat out, half hoping Balthazar didn't hear him.

He did though, "Dean…I've been locked up for a while, but even then, it was obvious. You know, he told me why he was fighting the war. It was because of you." He knew Balthazar was being cautious with his words, but he knew that he meant. Cas did everything for him, everything, even saving his sorry ass from the pit. "Listen mate, before he raised you up, he saw what you did, what happened to you down there. I should know, I was with him. You know, we weren't even supposed to be the ones to find you. We kinda stumbled upon you. But the moment he saw you, I remember it so clearly. He changed in that moment Dean, and when you reached out to him…blinding light like a cheesy romance novel."

He turned his head back to face the angel. He never knew, he never asked what Cas did to save him. "You were there?"

Balthazar nodded, "that's how I know he would win eventually, and how you'll both be ok once we dispose of these Thule bastards. So don't give up mon ami, and we'll burn this place down together."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Coming Home

Cas felt something was wrong all of a sudden, like a he needed to throw up. He was alone in his room trying to get a little bit of rest before they left in the morning for the rescue. Immediately he thought of Dean, and knew he was in anguish. Needing air, he left his room and went outside where he ran into Ezekiel. Seeing that he was in distress, Ezekiel came to his side and supported him while he took deep gulping breathes of air.

"Castiel, are you all right," Ezekiel softly asked once he regained his breathe.

"I…I'm not certain, I suddenly felt…sick and breathless. Something happened, I know it has, to Dean." He calmed himself down so he can think clearly. "Thank you, I am not certain what came over me." Looking around, "what brings you outside?"

"Just doing tai chi to relax." Ezekiel let go of him and resumed his stance. "Dean means a great deal to you does he not?"

Cas smiled, "he means the world to me." He recalled all the fond happy memories of the past several years. He walked over and leaned on the Impala. "Ezekiel, have you chosen to stay on Earth?" Castiel knew that a great deal of angels had chosen to return to Heaven, but some weren't able yet or choose to stay.

Not pausing his movements, Ezekiel responded, "I have not yet felt the need to return to Heaven, and even if I do, I am not certain I would return."

"Because of Aaron?" Cas knew he tried to innocently set them up as a diversion from Aarons attraction to Dean, but Ezekiel and Aaron really 'hit it off' as the saying goes.

"Partially. I do care for Aaron and he has opened up a great deal of experiences I never knew about. Though I do not know if I share the same level of bonding you and Dean have. I still feel I have a great deal of work to do on Earth before I can return as well." Ezekiel sighed, "the bond between you and Dean, what does it feel like?"

He had to think, the latest was of course that ache and pain that made him sick, but that was passing though he still felt a great deal of worry on the cause of it. "It feels…it is difficult to describe in human words. When I am near him, I am relaxed, happy. That is not to say he is the source of my happiness, rather…he makes it easier to access. And when he is gone…I feel a sense of loss and, as you have just seen, sometimes I feel ill. We're connected, but I am still my own person, I just feel more complete when he is around." He looked down, "I miss him, and I feel guilt since I was the one who got him captured. My heart feels heavy Ezekiel, and I want him back it hurts."

Ezekiel paused and joined him on leaning on the Impala side by side. "We all know that pain Castiel, when father left. I never wish to feel that loss again. We will get them back though." He looked over at him. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As I'll ever be. And Ezekiel?" His brother nodded, "I am not all acquainted with human relationships still, but I believe, if it's meant to be, you'll both find a way. It took Dean and I years to reach the point we are at now, and it's been, as he would say, a wild ride. Patience is all I can advise."

Ezekiel nodded, "that is something father gave us an abundance of."

Cas chuckled, "I like to think that he always intended us to interact with humanity, otherwise, why give us so much patience?"

* * *

After they were done, they left him with Balthazar for an indeterminate amount of time before he was unchained and taken back into his cell. He and Balthazar said nothing after the angel told him how Cas found him, for which he was grateful for. He was barely keeping the sick feeling in his stomach down, and as soon as they closed the door, he did throw up. Walking over to the bed, he saw that there was a new set of clothes for him. Putting them on, he curled up in the bed under the thin covers.

He'd been through much much worse in hell, on Alistair's rack. He endured every conceivable torture and violation known. Yet, this was affecting him more than thought. All he wished was to get Amelia and Balthazar and get the hell out of here. More importantly, he wanted Cas. Trying to think happy thoughts, he drifted off the sleep eventually.

He was woken up violently by being yanked out of bed. On reflex, he swung a punch and it connected with the masked henchmen's face. However, it was like punching a frozen carcass and all it did was cause the henchman to punch back, sending him into a daze. He felt them lift him up and he heard that her voice, causing him to cringe, then burn hot with anger. Defiantly, he looked her right in the eye.

"Sorry to wake you up. But there was an unexpected development. Amelia's water has broken."

He struggled against the iron grip of the henchmen, "let me see her!"

"You're in no position to demand anything Dean. Good news though, your results look very promising. So, I propose a little trade."

"Lady, once my boyfriend gets here, he's gonna come down all wrathful so hard on you, you're going to wish you weren't born."

She staggered back like he struck her, and he became confused. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Her face became red and she was obviously angered. "In fact I do. A boyfriend? We can't allow deviants into the gene pool." She threw him a disgusted look, "take him to Amelia and lock them both up. If that brat is born, we can maybe salvage it if it survives."

He stopped fighting while he was dragged away to Amelia. He didn't understand what him being with Cas made her upset, but he thanked Cas for helping him out. There was fear that her 'request' was something he would rather not think about.

* * *

He did not know how long he was…wherever he was. All he could recall was the thousands of voices jockeying to be heard, sprouting ideas and images of both beautiful and immense. It was mayhem for a while before he could feel a common idea being envisioned. It was actually a large square at first, but the more they concentrated, trees grew, pathways were laid, streams were directed. From there, it actually become easier, with the amphitheaters and libraries. At first the buildings were squat and unadorned, but then details began to appear. Columns and arches, gilded roofs and glass domes grew from the buildings. There was no discernible architecture, it almost seemed that a balance of all styles all across history found a way to co-exist. It was like this for a long time, as they all began to think of newer and intricate details to be added.

In time, he felt less and less voices until he was alone once again. Now though, instead of being in just the room where they started, he was in a courtyard they looked like Court of Lions in Alhambra. It was a place he always wanted to go to, even as a kid. Walking around, he marveled at the detail and beauty of the place, it was even better than he could have recalled. It was…peaceful.

"Yes, it is. I prefer Islamic architecture personally. They truly blend geometry and their building like no other." Ridwan said behind him.

Turning, he looked over at the angel who was accompanied by his mother. She was no longer wearing the nightgown she dies in, but a simply white dress. Looking at him, she smiled and held out her arms, inviting him into a hug which he rushed into.

"Sam…this is beautiful, so…beautiful." She said as he let go, her reaching to push his hair back.

"Mom…" was all he could muster for a moment. Regaining his composure, he explained his dream of coming to this place, to Spain and all of Europe, the history. She listened quietly while Ridwan and he conversed about the city they had made. When the overall vision was finally formed, the angels present maintained it while each person was let go into a part of it to add further detail. It was set up in such a way that it could grow as more people came. In time, it would be the new center of Heaven.

"So, you're saying my work here is done?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Well, until you come back of course." Ridwan replied.

"And heading back down home?"

"For that, Mary will guide you. Farewell until we meet again." Ridwan said has he flew away, literally for once, Sam saw him gently push off and flap his wings.

"Sam, take my hand." He held onto his mother while she lead him out of the gate, but instead of the street he found himself in a house. It took him a moment to realize it was _their_ house, before it burned down. She sat him down in the living room where she settled in across from him.

"Sam, I want you to know that I am very proud of you, both of you. I never dreamed my sons would do anything like this. Still, it is not a life I wanted for you. It's not a life fit to raise children in, and I am sorry I wasn't there. And so is your father."

He perked up at that, "dad? You found him?"

"Henry did, and they went off to talk and made amends. It's because of you we can do that now."

"Yes, thank you son." John said from behind, making Sam jump up and look at his father face to face. "Because of you Sam, I can finally find peace, and be with your mother." He looked at his dad, who had kept his form as when he died, but he looked happy and healthy, a look he never saw on Earth. "Now, before you start talking, stop. I know what you boys have done, and I want to say, I'm sorry Sam."

Sam took a moment to digest that, there was a lot of bad water under the bridge between his dad and him. But they were in Heaven, why hold a grudge? "Dad, I know. It's…good to see you."

"Proud of you boys."

"We both are." Mary said as she stood next to her husband, reunited at long last. "But as I said, you can't stay here. Not yet. Your brother needs you still."

"And your mom filled me in, don't care much who Dean sleeps with, as long as they love each other." He could tell his dad was not entirely ok with it really, but it was a start. "and you Sam, take care of my grandkid."

He scrunched his face in confusion, "Dean's having a kid?"

Mary and John looked at each other worried before his dad spoke "you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That girl you were with down there, what's her name?" He dad asked his mom.

"Amelia John."

"Yeah, her, she's…you know, it's supposed to be the other way around that the kid tells the parents his girl is pregnant." John said scratching his head.

"What!" he exclaimed. He's been up here for god knows how long and he's going to be a dad. He's going to be a dad. He sank back into the couch unbelieving. "I'm going to be a dad?"

His parent came over to him and they were just emanating happiness. "Yes, Sam you are," his mom said.

"But…but how am I supposed to get home?" he asked.

"Well, there's an idea." John paused before continuing, "fall to Earth."

"What? Fall to Earth?"

His mom nodded, "literally, the only thing keeping you tied up here was your task. Now that it's done, you can go back, to your next task. Being a father. We'll still be here, watching over you."

"Ok…so, do I jump off a cloud then? Do the entire Bastion dive in _Neverending Story?_"

"Word is, you have to want to be back home, then you simply are. Or so this writer guy told me." John said.

"Writer. By any chance was he called Chuck?" Sam asked.

John nodded, "yeah, you meet him."

Sam ran his hand over his face. Chuck was being too clever for his own good. "Yeah, I meet him. He's God."

"You're shitting me." John replied before Mary smacked him on the head. "No swearing!" she said before turning to Sam, "yes Sam, that's what he said. Just think about home and there you go. Now please, take care of your brother, Cas and the baby. And remember, we'll be waiting for you here." She walked over and made him bend down so she can kiss his forehead.

John held out his hand and Sam shook it, readying himself to go. "Tell everyone I'll be back," he said while he concentrated on returning to the bunker. The twisting feeling in his stomach began. Not looking forward to this, he tried to keep the image of the bunker, of Dean, Cas, of everyone.

"Not anytime soon you hear me?" John told him as he began to feel light.

"And Sam, do something about the hair." His mom told him before he felt like he was falling.


	11. Chapter 11

11

To War!

He was shoved into the cell Amelia was being held in, which was similar to his own. After him a small med kit was thrown in and then the door was locked. He banged on it for a couple of moments, even resorting to begging for them to give them help, more supplies. Amelia just stayed on the bed, sweat plastering her hair to her forehead and moaning at every contraction. Seeing no hope from the outside he took the kit and went over to her.

"How far apart?" he asked as he rummaged through the med kit, which was woefully inadequate. At least he had a small scissor.

"Every three to five I think, but they're" she made a face and took a deep breath, "they're getting stronger." She grabbed his shoulder. "Stay with me."

He nodded quickly, trying to recall everything he knows about childbirth, which was not much. Water broke, check. Contractions, check. Wasn't there something about be dilated? "Uh…so…do you know what to do?"

"I know…the process…I am a veterinarian…different when you're the one giving birth." She was trying to control her breathing and remain calm. "You need to see how dilated I am." She removed the blanket that was covering her lower half. "Also, strip the covers off, we'll need them."

Once she was in a comfortable position, Dean looked, then looked up, "I don't know what I am looking for," he asked slightly panicked. Amelia rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "men."

* * *

The plan they concocted was rather complex but relied on speed. Aaron and Kevin would move around the perimeter and take out the angel repelling seals while the golem and some angels would provide a distraction. Ezekiel, Charlie and he would try to infiltrate the house and locate their people. Given the likelihood of encountering zombies, they made sure they had plenty of ammo and silver bullets. He felt comfortable directing everyone, something he usually left Dean when he was around. However, he commanded a garrison and an army himself, he can certainly lead a motley crew of hunters in an attack against the Thule. Once they had a solid lead, hope swelled up in him, and other than the feeling of dread he had, he was ready to go.

They were going in the afternoon and the angels would instant transport them as close as they can. After that, they were going to form a perimeter and lay some spell work of their own. Charlie wanted the bring the rocket launcher, but Ezekiel handed it over to the golem. Aaron and Golem left earlier the previous day to meet them there since the angels couldn't fly the golem. They all stepped outside and gathered around Cas.

"I'll keep this short. We all know our roles. If you find your position untenable, retreat. Listen to the radio, only talk when you absolutely need to. This is for Dean, Sam, Balthazar and Ameila. Remember that, and we'll have the victory." He was about to signal everyone to get moving when they all heard a loud groan near the Impala.

* * *

Sam felt slightly dizzy but ok for the most part, looking to his side, he recognized the bottom trim of the Impala. He made it, thank god…Chuck, whatever. Getting up, he was more than surprised that he had well over a dozen guns pointed at him.

Raising his hands, he shouted "I surrender!" before he was splashed with holy water by Linda. "Not a demon." Then he was splashed with cleaner from Charlie, "not a leviathan either guys. Here take the arm." No point of complaining, Kevin took a silver blade and nodded when he bled. "Ok, satisfied?" Cas nodded before jumping on him in a fierce hug.

"Sam you're back!" Cas said while he was still hugging him. He patted Cas on the back and wormed himself out of the embrace. Cas looked like hell, tired and but he looked ready to go into battle. Which when he looked around, seemed pretty accurate. Cas was about to talk when he cut him off.

"I know Cas, I was updated before I came down." Cas looked down, but Sam lifted his chin up, "you did good man, Dean would be proud."

"He got taken because of me Sam…if it," Sam cut him off again. "Don't beat yourself up Cas, it's ok. Hell, you know how many times I landed Dean in hot water myself? It's cool." Cas nodded. "Ok, so I'll tag along this rescue. What's the plan?"

The spent the next couple of minutes catching him up, and Sam felt immense guilt for practically abandoning Amelia. She was in this mess because of him. The Winchester curse strikes again apparently. This time though, he was going to make it work. Picking his guns, he nodded signaling the go ahead. In a few moments, they would be in the fight for his family's life.

Her contractions were very close and much longer. Once he figured out what the cervix was, he guessed she was ready. She was concentrating on her breathing while he tried to remain calm. Delivering a baby was scary enough, delivering his brothers baby was downright terrifying. Thankfully, Amelia kept a level head even through all the pain. When she had a bloody show, he thought something was wrong but she assured him that was normal. To pass the time, she insisted that she tell him stories about Sam.

* * *

They don't know how long she was in labor, but it seemed forever and at the same time surreal. He cursed the Thule dicks for being heartless bastards, but then they were pretty much Nazi's. He was getting around of telling her about Sam's fear of clowns when she quite loudly wailed in pain. Ducking back in to check on her, and he saw something.

"Uh…there's something peeking down there. I think he might be crowning…"

After she made a strained face, she made one of complete terror at him, "YOU THINK!" she yelled before trying to get her breathing back into rhythm. He positioned himself to catch the kid when he came out. Gently he told her to push and he saw that he was coming out little by little.

"Is he supposed to be blue. Is that normal?" He asked. She nodded and told him to gently guide him. He checked if there was cord around his neck, which there wasn't. Waiting until she pushed, he was out in a couple of moments.

He looked down at the little boy, his nephew, Sam's child…and he instantly fell in love with him. He soon began to cry and he looked up and smiled at Amelia, who looked relieved and happiness personified. She held out her hands to hold him and after he wiped him clean as best he could before swaddling him and handing him over. She held him close and just admired him. Dean waited for the placenta to come.

'Robert. I'm gonna call him Robert after my grandfather." He looked up, he had not even thought of what the kids name was going to be. Robert. If Bobby was here, he would probably be tearing up now. Hell, he was tearing up.

Once the cord was depleted of blood, he tied and cut it. After a little more time, the placenta was ejected…with quite a bit of blood. He looked up at Amelia, but she already knew…she was hemorrhaging.

* * *

The golem walked slowly up the drive way towing a large box with him. He knew that the wards would prevent him from walking onto the grounds, but it wouldn't stop him from firing into the grounds. Two masked men came at the golem, but he simply crushed their heads. Guns were being fired but it calmly opened the box and took out the first rocket launcher and fired at the most appealing target.

* * *

When Hilde heard the gunfire she ran to the window to get a look of what was happening. What she saw was a warzone, with the golem in the middle, launching rockets and lobbing grenades. It was outside the boundaries but was causing a significant amount of damage. Cursing, she left the window to direct this battle. If the Men of Letters wanted to fight, she'll was more than ready to fight back.

Walking down the stairs, she heard more gunfire and sounds of a fight inside as well. She reached the landing in time to see a redheaded women shot one of her masked henchmen in the head, incapacitating it. Pulling out her own luger, she aimed for the redhead before she was tackled by the man that accompanied Dean. He was able to pin her down and she looked into his eyes. Never has she seen such ferocity…such love.

"Where is he?" She realized this must be the boyfriend. Deciding to play coy, she pretended to give up.

"Who Dean? Downstairs if you want him, I got tired of him yesterday. He wasn't man enough for me, though, we did have a pretty good time." The man yelled and lifted her up by the neck. Perhaps she underestimated the situation. Still, she was a top Thule agent and she was far from helpless. Kicking him in the stomach, he lost his grasp as he stumbled backward. She grabbed a knife from one of her dead soldiers and waved it at the man when he go up.

"What's your name? I like to know my enemies name before I kill them."

"Castiel and you can try to kill me, but I warn you, it will end badly for you." He brandished an unusual looking silver knife and began circling her. He lunged first but he sidestepped her and tried to swing around to cut her arm, but she ducked swinging her legs catching him off balance. He rolled away and jumped back up before she could stab him and was already going for a hole in her defense when she jumped back.

"You got guts to attack us in our own headquarters." She made a low pass testing out his defenses, which he quickly reflected.

"You started it." He made a swipe at her neck she caused her to lean back allowing her get her own blade in to gut him. However, her knee buckled when someone shot her there. Falling to the ground, she looked over to see who shot her.

"Sam?" He nodded, walked over and kicked her knife out of her hand. "But…you were in Heaven, Dean said you were in Heaven."

"Pfft, I go up there on vacation. Now where the hell is my kid and brother?!"

"Like I would tell you." At that moment, she felt a knife pierce her stomach, making her scream. She looked down and saw that Castiel had stabbed her.

He looked at her and in a monotone voice, "I just ruptured your uterus, you will never have children and you will die in agony in several hours unless we heal you. Now tell us where they are." For extra measure, he twisted the blade and she felt it, causing her to cry out.

Unable to bear the pain and the thought of not able to bear children, she complied. "Through that door, down the lift, basement." She huffed out pointing to a door down the hall.

"Thank you." Castiel took the knife back and she began to bleed out. "Ezekiel, can you be so kind to take her to Raziel, I believe he and Hilde would like to have a conversation."

* * *

Cas felt thoroughly satisfied in his actions against Hilde. Now though, he had to rescue Dean. They were so close, he and Sam basically made a run toward the elevator with Charlie behind them. Going down, they found the some masked henchmen on guard, but were able to easily overpower them.

"Seriously, Nazi zombies in a basement, it's a dream come true." Charlie happily chimed as she used her shotgun. They searched room by room until they happened upon Balthazar.

"Cassie old friend! Come to save the day again? And Sam, what lovely hair you have."

"Nice to see you too Balthazar." Sam said has he tried to untie the chains.

"It is good to see you again Balthazar, and I am truly sorry you are here." Cas apologized as he got the other side of the chains. "But where is Dean? And there was a woman too, pregnant."

"Cassie sweetie, consider us square after this, but Dean is here. They…did stuff to him Cas, and I haven't seen him in the past couple of days." His heart sank that they did something to Dean, but he was alive still. Hopefully.

"Guys, I got this, you go find them." Charlie ordered them. Not debating, he and Sam went out the door and were about to open one when they heard a baby's cry. Looking at each other, they ran in the direction of the sound. Shooting the lock on the door, they opened it.

* * *

Dean held onto Amelia's hand with one hand and the baby in the other. He tried what he could to stop the bleeding, but it was too much. Too much blood.

"Dean, promise me that you'll take care of him, both Robert and Sam. He told me a lot about you, how you raised him and took care of him. Please, watch out for my boys." Her grip was beginning to weaken, and her skin was becoming grey. "Tell Sam…I forgive him. And tell my son…I'll watch over him." She kept her gaze on the child, and Dean laid her hand on the sleeping babe. He kept it there long after she stopped breathing and the light was gone from her eyes. Sensing something was wrong, the child began crying again when she finally passed. Dean did all he could to calm the child, trying to soothe him as he did Sam so many years ago.

After a while, Robert cried himself to sleep and Dean carefully laid him beside his mother. Closing her eyes and putting in her in a repose, he took the blanket that Robert was in and laid it over her. He took off his shirt to swaddle the baby when he heard the ground shake a bit. Knowing a rescue was coming, he waited patiently.

* * *

The shotgun sound woke Robert up and he began crying again, but this was a good thing. Because after a couple minutes, Sam and Cas burst through the door. Dean looked at his brother and smiled sadly, while Sam was just in shock looking at his kid. Cas was behind Sam and he looked at Dean with so much longing and happiness, he began to tear up. Getting up, and keeping the focus on him, he showed his brother his child.

"His name is Robert Sam. Robert , this is your daddy, Sam." Sam gently took him from his arms. Once he had no kid, Cas grabbed him and kissed him, causing them to spin slightly. That's when Cas saw her on the bed. Looking up from his son, Sam looked over to see what caught his attention. Dean had never seen his brothers face go from pure joy to absolute despair so fast, it broke his heart. With his son in one hand, Sam walked dazed to Amelia's body and began to cry. As the eldest, he was supposed to keep things like this happening to his baby brother, but he failed, again. Cas clasped him tight, knowing Dean needed him, and silently, Dean began to cry onto his shoulder. The tears that fell were a spectrum of all human emotion, and he felt it all, so much he felt he was going to burst. He held onto Cas, and used the love that emanated from him to ground him in this tragedy.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Requiem

Sam had never felt more torn between such different emotions. Seeing his son for the first time, small, but alive and whole was…indescribable. Then seeing Amelia, dead, broke him. His son was already following his footsteps, growing up with no mother. Was he in love with Amelia, yes, but he thought he closed that chapter in his life. He gave her up so he could devote all his attention to the finding Kevin and then the trials. Now it was violently thrust back only to be ripped away in the space of a couple minutes.

Pulling the sheet back to look at her, he saw that even in death, she was beautiful. She looked like she was sleeping, smiling even. Falling to his knees, he cried over the mother of his son who was being cradled in his arms. He could hear Dean and Cas behind him, and he knew they shared his grief and joy. After some time, he got up and wiped the tears away and covered her back up. Walking up to his brother, he asked what happened in silence, letting his eyes do the talking.

Dean understood what he was asking, "they…they questioned us both, then they lead us apart." He paused, and a shadow of shame was briefly seen on Deans face, "they slapped me around some. Then last night, threw me in here to deliver Robert."

"You…you delivered him?" He asked disbelieving. Cas looked equally astonished at Dean.

"No choice, douchebags threw me in here after her water broke. She told me what to do Sammy, every step. After he was born, she… she couldn't stop bleeding, we tried, I really tried Sammy. I'm sorry." Dean hung his head low, but Sam pulled him into an embrace. "She said she forgives you Sam. I told her the truth about our lives, and she understood."

"Thanks Dean," was all he could manage to say. He looked down at his child that was between him and Dean. He was sleeping again, and if he remembered, he would be doing that a lot. His dad, and Dean, raised him by themselves. Ellen took care of Jo. He can be a single parent, but he wasn't alone. He was still drowning in sadness, but he put on a smile and shifted over to face Cas. "Hey Robert, this is your Uncle Cas, and this," turning back to Dean, "is your Uncle Dean." They smiled as Dean and Cas moved closer to each other to grasp hands.

At that moment, Charlie and Balthazar came up to them and he saw she was about to say something before she saw the baby. Smiling wide she looked at him with unbound happiness he couldn't help but smile a bit wider too. Balthazar though, saw Amelia first, and he had to ask. "Is there anything you can do?" He knew there was desperation in his voice, and an angel was the last hope he had.

Balthazar walked over and placed his hand on Amelia's forehead that was covered still. He was there for a second before he removed his hand and shook his head. Turning around, "sorry Sam, she's gone upstairs already, and I can't fix that." Sam nodded, it was longshot, but at least he tried. Charlie hugged him, offering her support too before she went out the door.

"We should get out of here." Cas suggested.

"Dean, can you take him? I won't leave her here." His brother nodded and took the baby. Balthazar took his gun and once he had Amelia in his arms, everyone made a circle around him and Dean while they went upstairs. When they got to the ground floor, the fighting had stopped. The wards were removed so the golem was gathering all the henchmen into a pile. Now that they were unmasked, he could see that they were truly zombies, considering the decomposed nature of their faces. Kevin came up to them.

"We secured the entire place and all the wards are broken. What's the plan?" He then saw him holding Amelia and Dean the baby, and he face dropped. "Aw man, I'm sorry." He just nodded.

"Burn it, burn it all down." Dean said with such malice, it made him shiver. Not arguing, Kevin said he'll take care of it and the rest of them headed out the door.

Stepping out into the sunlight and fresh air you would think make you feel better, but it made him dizzy and nearly ill. He was glad Cas was supporting his back while he held onto Robert. He didn't want to look back at the place, never wanted it to haunt his dreams. Looking down, he was able to see more features of his nephews face. It was all scrunched up, but he could already tell he had Sam's nose. He wished he was awake to see what eye color he had, the thought it was a blue but there was only one weak florescent light in the cell so he couldn't really tell. He had a small smattering of brownish hair.

"He is perfect Dean." Cas said walking in step with while he supported him.

"Yeah, yeah he is." He smiled at the little guy. First Winchester baby in over thirty years, he was holding the next generation. Then he got thinking, what kind of future did this kid have? Would Sam actually settle down and insist on raising him away from the hunting life? He wouldn't blame his brother, hell, he'll support him. He doesn't want Rob to have the same life they had. He deserves better.

"And you Dean, are you ok?" He could hear the worry in Cas's voice, and he wanted to tell him. However, the word got stuck on his throat while a sudden sick feeling came over him. All he could manage was a weak response, "later, we'll talk later ok?" He looked over at Cas and he saw that he was clearly worried, but he didn't push it.

Once they were outside the gate, Raziel and Itheriel came to greet them. Balthazar looked relieved to be able to utilize his grace in full once more and greeted his family. Balthazar used hush tones, but he knew that he was deflecting the angels from them so they can have peace. He may be as sassy as Crowley, but he always did the right thing. At the moment, he could tell he was filling them in on what happened. He hoped Balthazar would stick around. Him and the others walked a little farther along to the tree line and waited patiently.

Raziel came up behind him a moment later. "I am sorry for your loss Sam." Then he pointed to the baby, "may I?" Sam nodded and Raziel touched Roberts forehead, "he's completely healthy. Congratulations." Sam smiled weakly still holding Amelia. "I'll take you all home, we can take care of everything here." He nodded, and once they were all touching each other, he felt the familiar sensation of angel flight and was back home. Only Charlie came along with them, everyone else opting to clean up the mess.

Sam didn't go inside though; he walked up the path into the forest. He knew what he was going to do, and he wanted to help. "Cas, can you take him? I'm gonna help Sam."

"I…I've never held an infant before, I do not know how to do it properly." Cas replied.

"I'll take him Dean, Linda and I can wash him up and everything. Both of you help him. I'll bring him back." Charlie offered and held out her arms. Handing the sleeping child over, he and Cas went after Sam. Was already began building the funeral pyre and the joined him, gathering the wood and stacking it. After a while, in the early evening, they were done and he laid her gently on the pile.

At that time, Charlie and Linda came out with Robert, who was asleep still. Linda handed him back to Sam and they all stood together when he dropped the match. They made sure she was properly prayed over and salted beforehand and now watched in silence. He had one hand on his brothers shoulder and Cas was opposite him holding Sam's other shoulder. He doubted the Thule did anything to her, but to be on the safe side, she was given a hunters funeral. The fire was warm, but it was autumn and it began to get cold when the fire died down. Eventually, he led his baby brother back down in their home.

* * *

Once inside, Sam stayed in the library, focusing on his child. Linda had the foresight to get actual baby stuff for them. Being the only one with actual baby experience, Cas knew she would prove even more invaluable in the coming months. Assuring them all that he was ok, everyone let Sam and Linda alone in the library.

Once they were in the restroom, Cas started the steam shower knowing Dean would appreciate taking a shower. When the water was running warm to Deans preferred temperature, he walked over to Dean who was just standing with a blank look near the door. He had been feeling worried, especially since when he felt that sudden illness a couple days before. Something had happened to Dean, and he wanted him to tell him about it.

Raising his hands to cup Dean's face, as soon as they touched, Dean shuddered back on instinct. Drawn out of whatever memory he was reliving, Dean looked at him with eyes that held shame and fear. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, Dean walked back to him and rested her hands on his shoulder while he looked at Cas directly in the face. "Cas…I'm sorry, but…I can handle this myself."

Tilting his head slightly in concern, "Dean, are you sure? I am here for you to talk to." Stepping forward slightly so their foreheads were now touching, "please talk to me," he said while closing his eyes. He felt Dean shake his head though, and release him from the embrace. Cas knew Dean was trying to bury whatever he was feeling, it was his nature to go at it alone. But he wasn't going to allow Dean do this to himself, not again. Lowering his voice to convey his sincerity, "Dean, you don't need to handle this yourself." Dean looked up to him, and he could see the anger building up, but he continued, "I need you too Dean, and it's been difficult for me without you here." He looked away, "I couldn't even sleep in our room because it reminded me of my failure to protect you."

"Cas…" Dean's voice was low, almost a whisper, "I'm sorry man, but…"

"But what Dean? Am I not good enough to confide in? Or do you blame me for what happened?" The anger just suddenly came over him and he was unable to control his tongue. Looking at Dean though, he saw the damage was done. Dean hardened himself, already closing in him out though his eyes were clearly watering in pain. Not willing to concede defeat or the hurt, he just left the room before Dean could say anything.

* * *

Did he blame Cas for what happened? The thought never crossed his mind until Cas said it aloud. He wouldn't ever think that, and the idea Cas would think that struck him as absurd. The idea that it was because of Cas that Hilde touched him with her ice cold hands made him feel both angry and sad. This day had already pushed him to the edge, his emotions were all over the place. He looked up at Cas, saw that he was hurting too and then be brushed past him to leave the bathroom.

He wasn't going to allow Cas to run away thinking he was at fault. Turning off the shower quickly, he went out to the find Cas. He didn't go far, he was just sitting on the bed. Cas had his back to him and was slouched over with his head between his hands. He could hear the telltale sniffling that Cas was trying to keep from crying. Walking over, he sat beside Cas, neither of them saying nothing or touching each other.

After a couple of minutes after trying to think how to phrase what happened, he spoke, "Cas, I don't blame you for anything. We knew it was a trap and we both fell for it still. So don't blame yourself." He kept his gaze forward, but he could sense that Cas was looking at him. "They…they didn't torture me really. They…she, uh…took samples Cas." He remembered her cold hands caressing him. "Samples including…that included me being touched." Her strokes on him, firm but icy, him retreating into his mind, he closed his eyes and remembered it. "I couldn't fight, couldn't move." Squeezing his eyes to keep the tears in. "I survived worse in hell, Alistair and his buddies did way worse. But this…I'm afraid you won't want me."

Cas immediately got up and kneeled in front of him, making him open his eyes. A few tears did break through, but he saw that Cas was tearing up too. "Dean…how can you think that? I'll take you, as you are, always." Slowly, Cas got up brining him up too, and together they headed to the restroom. Cas began undressing them both, and he didn't fight or run away. Cas needed to do this as much as he needed to be touched too.

Turning the shower back on, they stepped in the there was good buildup of steam. Cas kissed him on the check before shampooing his hair. Once he was done with that, he grabbed the loofa and soap, slowly working from his face downward. All the while, he stood still, caressing Cas when he had a chance, stealing a kiss here and there. Cas was showing him that he didn't care, and was quite literally washing the taint away from him. Sinking into the warmth of not just the shower, but the bond they shared, he began supplanting the memories of his imprisonment with what Cas was doing now. It would stay with him, just like his memories of hell, but he can cope and deal with them in time. Right now though, he simply enjoyed the sensation of being washed clean.

Returning the favor to Cas, he reached for the soap Cas preferred and began washing him in return. He loved the water pressure and the endless supply of hot water, and right now, he could stay in there forever. Moreover, he can spend endless amount of time running his hand down Cas's back, wiping his hair from his eyes, kissing and caressing. It was certainly having the desired effect on Cas. Slowly, he stroked the hard length until Cas came, forgetting nearly the humiliation and restoring his self-worth that woman nearly took away from him. He did everything he could to make his angel feel better, and when Cas was feeling better, he did too. Cas reach down and began stimulating him as well, and he quickly rose to the attention. Whereas she had been clinical and cold, Cas was warm and gentle. Before he had to close his eyes to shut out proof of his helplessness, he did so because he wanted to remember the feeling. And when he reached climax, it was against the man he loved, supporting him fully, heart and body that it cast aside any doubt he had.

Toweling themselves off and slipping on their pajamas, they crawled into bed. He was resting his head on Cas's chest right over his heart. It was a comforting sound, and Cas lazily stroking his back was almost enough to send him to sleep. Still, there some things he wanted to talk about.

"She named him Robert after her grandfather." He remembered Amelia's face when she first saw her child. "She was a great woman Cas, level headed, smart and strong."

"She would have been a great mother, and Sam is going to be a great father. And you'll be an awesome uncle Dean." Cas replied softly. He chuckled, still getting used to Cas talking like an actual normal person was surprising still.

"And you'll be an awesome uncle too Cas. I am going to spoil that kid, since he's going to be the only Winchester."

"You don't want children Dean?" He could hear true curiosity in Cas's question, though it was still in a cautious tone.

"Well, we can try all we want, but I'm pretty sure I can't get you pregnant Cas. Besides, I…think I already have one."

"Ben?" He hummed a yes. He could feel Cas tense up slightly. Pushing himself up, he turned to he can look at Cas.

"What? You know something I don't?" Lisa told him Ben wasn't his, but there was too much of a coincidence that the kid looked and acted like him. "Be honest Cas, promise I won't be mad."

"He wasn't yours Dean. I'm sorry." And he was, Dean could see that.

He let a small smile break out to assure Cas, ''s ok Cas, Lisa told me he wasn't anyway right off the bat. To be honest, I don't know if I ever wanted to have a kid. Leading this life you know, ain't exactly kid friendly. Sam can do it because he can find a balance between hunting and leading a normal life, and Rob deserves that." He laid himself back onto Cas's chest. Then he wondered, would Cas want kids? "What about you Cas, do you want little cherubs?"

"You know the cherubim are hardly small and cuddly Dean. To answer your question, I do not know. Even if you or I were interested in having a child, our options are limited to surrogacy or adoption." Cas began kneading the back of his neck, relaxing him even further.

He was beginning to drift off now, happy and comfortable to be back home. Yawning, he added one last comment, "you'll be a good dad Cas, you're patient." Cas just gave him a small squeeze on his back before he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The First Days

Sam didn't really sleep that first night back on Earth, let alone first night being a dad. Linda warned him that most babies don't stay asleep for every long, resulting in a disturbed sleeping pattern for him. At least that was the least troublesome change he had to endure. So while Rob was sleeping, he tried to catch wink or two at the same time. Sam though the only way this could be more than a complete surprise in his life if somehow time travel was involved. What was more disturbing it that there may have been gone shorter than he expected.

After giving the hunters funeral, he sat down in the library with Linda, who have him a slew of new parent tips. He had a feeling he's going to rely on her quite a bit in the coming days...months, years likely. One thing he was going to do all the time was hold little Robbie. Apparently babies like that. Being named Robert was a coincidental blessing, he figured if he was going to have a kid, one of them would be named after Bobby. Robbie seemed nice. He's going to pick John as the middle name, and of course he'll have the possibly blessed and cursed name of Winchester. Kid had his nose for sure, and eyebrows, but Amelia's ears. He had deep blue eyes, but eye color can take a while to settle. When he wasn't trying to sleep or meeting Robbie's needs, he was doing a crash course on being a parent.

The following day, he woke up…again and decided this time he was hungry too. No one was to be seen, but seeing that it was six o'clock in the morning, it was no surprise. Linda had gotten the basics, formula and diapers, some baby clothes and blankets. They'll need to go and do some real baby shopping though for a crib, maybe convert a room into a nursery. He was eating a bagel when the thought occurred to him. The bunker, protected and awesome as it was, was still no place to raise a kid. What if he got into the vault and released a dybbuk? Or worse, found Dean's porn stashes? No, he's going to do this right, and for that, he's going to need a proper above ground house.

* * *

Somehow during the night, Dean must have flipped him and he was now underneath Dean. When he used to watch Dean sleep, he noticed that if Dean was in a bed, he preferred to sleep on his side, but almost lying flat on his stomach. He was only being slightly squashed, but he was content on staying there, he had Dean back.

His agenda for the moment was sleep a little while longer, possibly followed by cutting off the hands off Hilde. Dean may not have said her name, but he knew it was her that dared to lay a hand on his Dean. The moment she looked over Dean, he read her salacious intent in her expressions. Believing the reason why he felt ill previously must have been because of what Dean was put through. Knowing it took a lot of trust for Dean to tell him what happened last night. Dean was a man of action, not words, and so, he showed Dean that he didn't care and loved him.

And they also had Sam back as well, who returned from Heaven expectantly to help in the battle. It was heart wrenching for him though, to find you're a father, only to discover the mother is dead. However, both men had endured so much hardship, and for once, they were rewarded. Rob. The little boy was so small compared to Sam, even Dean. Yet the love they showed the newborn instantly was moving. Angels were created, not born, so the concept of how human can show love to a just born child escaped most angels. He understood it now though. And Dean looked good holding the baby, happy even though he had just literally escaped from being imprisoned. He had no idea on infant care though, but he'll be sure to read what he can. The internet was fast becoming his favorite research tool for human customs and interests. He even found some more interesting things to try with Dean.

Would he want to be a father himself? Technically speaking, Jimmy, as his vessel, had already used this body to produce a child. He sometimes wondered about Claire and Amelia, and how they were doing. Even thought about maybe reaching out to them at times, but he wouldn't. Dean would be a great father, and the idea of raising a child together, was both endearing but equally daunting. Perhaps that is a goal they can try to set for themselves, in addition to getting married. Before Sam left, he clued him in that Dean was thinking about marrying him.

The idea of being married to him didn't make much sense. A piece of paper or recognition from a government did not enhance or detract his love for Dean. Still, humans placed a great deal of emphasis on being married as the ultimate act of love and intimacy. On top of that, these are things that do not describe Dean at all. The movies and shows he had watched depict marriage as a reward of successful, sometimes turbulent, courtship and the beginning of eternal happiness. However, other sources show how marriage can be broken and ultimately lead to divorce. No, he liked what he and Dean had now.

Dean shifted a little bit on top of him giving him a little more breathing room. Now that the Thule has been beaten back , Abaddon dead and the angels allowed to return to Heaven, he wondered what was next for them. He had done a couple of hunts with the Winchesters, but now that Sam had a child, it was unlikely he would be doing any hunts in the near future. So it would be him and Dean, maybe Charlie at times, on the road. Is that something he wanted to do though? The lifespan of an average hunter is relatively short, and they have died several times between them already. True, they were hardly average hunters, but biologically, he was nearing his forties and so was Dean.

He realized that he was trying to convince himself out of the hunting life, not completely, but he wanted something more than just the hunt. But he didn't know what that was. Fatherhood? Doubtful, the process of having a child between him and Dean is nigh impossible. Settle into a more academic role here in the bunker? And Dean? What would he want to do, besides going back into hunting?

He felt a small kiss on the his neck, and Dean mumbled, "good morning." Unable to suppress a smile and forgetting his line of thought, he replied, "morning Dean. Sleep well?" Dean nodded and squeezed him a little bit tighter. "Sleep better when you're the pillow," Dean said through closed eyes. Cas huffed, "the pillow needs to breathe sometimes." Dean chuckled, "you like it." He moved a little bit, slightly but playfully pushing Dean away. "Perhaps I do, but I still need to breath."

Pushing himself up so he can face Dean, he looked for a bit at the still sleepy eyes of his love. "What do you want to do today?"

Dean closed his eyes and rolled himself onto his back. "Dunno…take care of Sam and Rob, it's gonna take a while to get used to having a baby in the house." Dean then got up and after stretching, got his robe and waited for him to follow suit. Getting up himself, he followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean began gathering ingredients for breakfast and he worked on getting the coffee going. After cooking themselves a small breakfast, they headed to the library to see who was awake.

Or asleep as the case happened to be. Sam was leaning in one of the chairs holding the baby, who was also asleep. They stopped and looked at the, as Charlie would say, adorable scene. Linda was also in the library and came over to them and after shooing them to the war room, talked to them both. She let them know that she just got some very basic supplies, but they needed a crib, more clothes, basically, an entire nursery. Nodding, Dean put on a huge grin and told her not to worry, that they'll go shopping right away.

After piling into the car, Cas could sense that Dean was genuinely happy, and not putting on a face. "You're quite thrilled at being an uncle aren't you Dean? You've been smiling all morning." He said as he read over an article on infant care on his tablet.

"Yeah, I am. Sure, there was a lot of shit that happened the past couple of days, but…Robbie, changes everything. Guess it's just sinking in that Sam's a dad now." He chuckled, "now it's his turn to change diapers. I remember helping dad change his, and I gotta tell you man, Sam was a stinker."

"Was Dean? We all know to never allow him to eat a burrito." Cas smirked.

That got a laugh out if Dean, peeking over real quick, he asked, "what you readin?"

"Information on infant care."

"Always researching, just like Sam. Suppose you'll have to do it now since Sam has got his hands full. Listen, babies don't do much besides eat, sleep and poop. It'll be fine." Cas nodded, but he didn't miss the intent that Dean would want to go back hunting. Not wanting to ruin Dean's mood, he just smiled and continued reading.

* * *

They came back in the late afternoon after a shopping marathon with Cas. They stuffed the Impala with clothes, diapers, formula and somehow, a crib. He played a horrible joke on Cas with the baby oil. He may be able getting better at being human, but sometimes he still takes thing much too literal. Apparently the horrific look Cas had after he told him how baby oil was made priceless, and only incurred his wrath since Dean took a picture of him with said look. Yeah, the past couple of days were horrible, but he had a kid nephew, and he was giddy with glee.

Cas gave him the silent treatment after the baby oil joke, but he won him back with lunch date and an introduction to lollipops. He even let himself to allow Cas to hold his hand when they were shopping. The stores were mostly empty anyways, so not to many people saw them. On the way back to the bunker, they just talked about how Cas took charge in the search for him and Sam's surprising return. He had to remember, Cas may be a child in many ways, but he was a commander of his own army once, and is a great fighter. Now that Sam had a kid, he'll have to take Cas on hunts from now on. No way he was going to let Sam go on hunts.

Reaching the bunker, Charlie came out to help them unload. Sam looked like a walking zombie when they passed him in the library still. Being that he suddenly discovered he was a dad and his ex-girlfriend dead birthing his kid can be a traumatic. After setting up Sam's room with the crib and all the stuff, Sam walked to inspect the new stuff while feeding Rob.

"Here Sam, give him to me. I can watch him a while. You need to take a rest 'cause you look like sh" Sam gave him look to not swear, "tired." Sighing, Sam handed Rob over to Dean and flopped down on his bed. Cas led Charlie out of the room to allow the brothers time to talk.

"This is a lot to take on Dean." Sam closed his eyes, "I mean, yesterday I was in Heaven and I come back and I have a kid. And Amelia dead."

"How are you…dealing?"

"I'm dealing with it Dean. Not to sound heartless, but I already cut her out of my life, but now I feel guilty as hell for not reaching out to her sooner."

Dean shifted Rob in his arms, "no way you could've known Sammy, we only got wind of it because we were looking for you."

Sam sighed, "I guess. Saw dad. He's with mom, and get this, they are living in our old house."

Dean arched his eyebrow, "really? That son of a...uh…gun is up in the clouds then." He would try to limit his swearing around the baby. "Anyone else?"

"Bobby, he won a bet from Ellen on you banging Cas." Dean flushed, "but he's happy, they all are Dean. Even Dad. And when we get up there, it'll be different from when we went up last time. We'll be able to actually find our family and friends."

His brother was assuming he was going up, but he honestly did not know if he would. Last time he thought was a fluke, in order to get the message from God. Putting on a fake smile, "yeah Sammy, that sounds good." Rob was done with the bottle, and he moved to burp the kid, which he did and fell asleep again.

"You're still good at that Dean. It's been what…three years?" Thinking back when they had the Bobby John, he nodded that it had been that long. "You're going to be that uncle that spoils aren't you." He winked at his brother and Sam rolled his eyes even though they were closed. "Hmph, how about you and Cas?"

"Doing good, we're happy, he asked me if I wanted kids."

"Do you?"

He mulled an answer over before he answered, "I don't know and I think Cas doesn't know either. And even if we wanted one, what do we adopt? Find a surrogate? Both of those options are expensive as hell and take a long time to go through. So, in reality, we don't have a chance in hell, not with our lives." He sighed, maybe it's him holding his nephew, but he really did hope one day he could have a kid.

"Never know Dean, if you both want it, then maybe it'll happen." He could tell Sam was beginning to fall asleep. "Stranger things have happened to us." Dean just huffed at the thought, but Sam was already in dreamland before he can make a retort. Smiling, he turned off the light and took the baby out, humming a Led Zeppelin song.


	14. Chapter 14

14  
Choices

It had been an exciting if new pace for everyone in the bunker. Not only was Sam back, but they also had an infant to care for now. Though Robbie's mother was sadly taken from them all, everyone assisted Sam to their best ability. Linda was proving the most valuable source of information, much to Kevin's embarrassment when he returned from the Thule Headquarters. Dean and Sam usually switched off on feeding and holding the child, allowing the other to get a decent amount of sleep. Charlie worked her wizardry in creating his identity. She even added him to their insurance plan and scheduled his checkups.

Though he was happy to have Dean and Sam back, and excited for the newborn, yet he was starting to feel left out. All he could recall was snippets of Jimmies memories about Claire and when she was little. But as most of his memories have done by now, they were fuzzy and difficult to remember in detail. Reading on what he can, he still felt a great deal of apprehension whenever he was offered to hold him. In the end, he usually did the menial tasks such as cleaning, though he did enjoy cooking. Whenever Dean wasn't with Sam or Robbie, he would help Cas in whatever he was doing. It was the only real time they spent together, as Dean even rarely slept for long before being woken by Robbie or Sam.

Since Kevin was the only one not really enamored by the infant, he kept busy by deciphering the tablet. One day when they were alone in the library, Kevin asked him is opinion on what field of study he should take. He was not aware that Kevin had resumed looking to further his education, but the threats against them were at an all-time low, so it was a good time as any.

"I am not certain I am best qualified to answer Kevin. Perhaps you should ask Sam?" he responded.

"Like, when? When he's not running around with the kid, he's asleep. Besides, I haven't told either of them I am planning on going back to school."

"It does seem to be an opportune time, besides the Thule, we don't have anyone actively trying to kill us." Thinking for a moment, "what did you plan to major in before you were chosen?"

"Never decided, was kinda waiting until I could get to college and do whatever catches my interest. Maybe chemistry, or another hard science." Kevin replied as he returned to the screen.

Cas looked back down at the book he was translating, not reading but in thought. Dean would eventually want to return to hunting, once he knew Sam could handle the baby on his own. Yet, he felt more certain that he didn't want to do hunting for the rest of his mortal days. He had been a solider for millennia, sent into battle after battle that fighting is all he had ever known. There had to be something more he can do than just be another hunter.

"Kevin, how do you get into college?"

The prophet looked over at him, "well, you have to apply, but it might be tricky for you since you never went to school or have a transcript. Thinking about going?"

"I do now know. I do not want to do hunting all the time though, but I am unsure what else I can do to occupy my time."

Kevin looked at him with curiosity, "to be honest Cas, you're already pretty smart. You're also multi-lingual and know more lore and human history than any professor out there. If you want to go to college, I'd say pick a practical skill, like being a teacher or nurse." Kevin smiled, "you know, I can totally see you as a teacher, or even a professor. You're weird enough too."

"Thank you. Perhaps it is something I can indeed do. Perhaps even get paid."

Laughing, Kevin continued, "yeah, they get paid, not great, but they do." Calming himself, the teen went on, "seriously though, if it's something you want to do, then do it. I'm not crazy on living here looking at rocks for the rest of my life. I mean, the other prophets got to have lives too?"

Cas recalled the previous prophets as best he could, "yes, I believe they did, in a fashion. I think they found a balance between what they wanted and their duty."

"Well, if they can, then why can't we?" Kevin closed his laptop, "look at just Dean and Sam Cas, every time they try to get out of the life completely, it doesn't last long. Once you're in, you're in. I think the trick is, how much do you want to be in. I can always come back here during breaks and work on the tablet. I mean, why rush? The angels are in Heaven and the demons are disorganized."

What Kevin was saying was making sense, and accurate. Dean and Sam, not even their mother, no one had ever gotten out of the hunting life for good unless they were dead. Yet, perhaps a balance could be struck between hunting and what is commonly known as a 'normal' life. If one thing he had learned though, normal is entirely subjective. He gathered the perhaps he could have a life that Dean dreamed about, on a porch sipping iced tea. Smiling, he continued taking to Kevin about possibly entering higher education.

* * *

It wasn't until Robbie was almost a month old before a stable sense of routine set in for everyone. Robbie slept in his room, well the kid slept everywhere really, but he stayed with him at night, feeding him and holding him. Then Dean would come in the morning, usually when he was asleep, so he can have an uninterrupted stretch of sleep. Dean just took him everywhere though, cooking and what not. Then Charlie and Linda would watch him, and Charlie usually read him The Hobbit or some other fantasy book. Then he would wake up and take over. It was a nice cycle, but everyone fit in.

Except Cas. Cas didn't so much play with Robbie but talked to him, usually in several languages. Linda encouraged it, citing the earlier they start learning, the easier it was for them. He didn't mind, but he knew Cas was mostly uncomfortable, and was probably feeling cut off from Dean. He tried to mention it to Dean in subtle ways, but of course, he never got the clue. Finally he told Dean to spend some time with Cas, but all he got was a confused look and told that they were doing fine.

He also hadn't told Dean his intention about moving out, not far, but to have an actual house to raise Robbie in. He hadn't looked in depth yet, but on his spare time, he was looking at houses, to rent or buy cheap near the bunker. The thought of possibly even building one was entertaining, since then they can work wards right down to the frame.

He was walking out of his room one day when he ran into Cas on accident. He was still waking up and Cas was walking down reading something. Since he had the larger mass, it was Cas who kinda fell down while dropping the pamphlet he was reading. Helping Cas back up, he also picked up what Cas was reading and looked over it.

It was a course catalog for the local community college. He looked at Cas, who looked away, "Cas…is there something you want to tell us?"

Sighing, Cas looked back at him, "I thought it might be nice to get some basic courses, do something else than hunting…which we're not even doing at the moment."

He arched his eyebrow, "does Dean know?"

Cas shook his head, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him. Please." The tone he was using caused an alarm to go off in his head.

"Is everything all right between you two? We've all been kinda busy with Robbie, but Dean, does he make time for you?"

Cas's face told him most of everything he already suspected. The droop of his shoulders, the thin clenched line of his lips and the his eyes looked sad. "I don't know. We're together every night, but he feels distant and we don't really talk beyond what we're doing. And…and I don't want to tell him that I want to do hunting for the rest of my life. I will if he wants too, but, I want to do something more than just hunt. That's why I am looking at possibly going to school, learn a skill perhaps."

Ah, he thinks he can see a little on what's bugging Cas. "Hey look, I understand. I think what you two need to do is have a nice long talk on what you guys want. Besides hunting." Cas tilted his head a bit, seeking further explanation. "Dean's hunted all his life, it's all he really knows. Remember what I said before, Dean doesn't really see a future. Well, he saw enough of one to want to tie the knot, eventually. But neither one of you has much a goal, like, wanting to travel or something like that. But you found one for yourself, and I'm proud of that. You want an out from the hunt."

"There is no 'out' from the hunt Sam, we both know that." Cas replied sadly.

Nodding slightly, he continued, "yeah, you're right, there isn't. But it doesn't have to be your _whole_ life Cas. Let me tell you, I've been looking around to buy a house nearby. The bunker is cool and protected, but it's not a place to raise a kid. And…I see this place as more of workplace, somewhere where I can clock in, doing ten hours of scanning documents, researching, man the phones and help other hunters." He took a breath, "I want Robbie to live as close as possible to a normal life, and I think this is how. And I know that Kevin is looking to go back to school, and Linda even finding her own place nearby too. Even Charlie has a life outside, weird as it may be, but she does. That's what you two need, something other than hunting."

Cas listened and was quiet for a while, "you're right Sam. Thank you for your insight." He smiled a little bit, "I don't know how Dean will take this."

"Not well, and that's up to you Cas. He'll probably feel like we're abandoning him, and you'll have to show him we're not. We can't be kept in lockdown here forever. We all need to have a bit of breathing room to ourselves, to help us grow as human beings."

"I'll try Sam, but when do you think we should tell him?"

"Sooner rather than later, if he finds out on his own, who knows how he'll take it. Probably bad though."

* * *

Dean was wondering where Sam was, he knew had to be up by now. Handing Robbie over to Charlie, he began walking down to the Sam's quarters. He was about to turn the corner when he heard both Cas and Sam talking. Normally, he wouldn't have slowed, but the tone that Cas used, he knew that was the pained hurt tone. Stopping, he listened as best he could without being noticed.

Hearing what Cas said about him being distant, he didn't understand. They slept in the same bed, ok, they hadn't had 'intimate' time really since that first night back, but he talks to Cas. But the school thing? He had no idea. He felt a little bit betrayed that Cas was doing something behind his back. But when Sam told Cas about him looking for a house, and Kevin going to school…he couldn't hear another word.

As silently as he could, he went back through the library and telling Charlie was going for a supply run, he nearly ran outside, and floored the Impala. So they wanted to all do something else, not go back to hunting. Sam he can understand, he had a kid. Kevin and Linda, they were civilians really, but Cas?

He was already thinking the past couple of days on maybe going on a hunt for a bit, just him and Cas, spend some quality time together. There were still plenty of monsters out there, and he felt comfortable enough now to leave Sam alone with Robbie. Ok, sure, he knew hunting wasn't exactly the best job, but he was good at it. His only real skills were hunting, committing fraud, auto mechanics and being pretty. Oh, he was a handy too, picked up some basic construction skills back in the day. Otherwise, he was pretty much a nobody, just a fighter in an endless war. Why Cas picked him, no idea. Maybe Cas was seeing that he wasn't worth all that much beyond hunting, and that's why he was looking to go to school.

"You know, I never got to ride in the famous Winchestermobile. Have to say, you boys have good taste in cars." Balthazar said from the passenger side, surprising the hell out of him.

"God damn Balthazar, give a guy a warning next time." He nearly shouted after he corrected baby on the road.

"Well, I was going to knock, but I saw you driving away at breakneck speed. I figured Cas was here and so here I popped in." Balthazar looked into the rear seat, "but no Cassie. Hmmm, you're upset, and driving obscenely fast with no obvious direction. Let me guess, you two fight?"

"None of your business. And where the hell have you been?" Dean didn't want to talk about Cas, so he was going to redirect the conversation.

"Oh, with my brothers, having a nice look through and chat with the Thule. And of course having a bit of fun, I was cooped up in there for a while. Had to make sure everything works." He could feel Balthazars gaze on him even though he was looking straight ahead. "Don't think you're being clever, trying to avoid the question. Tell you what, I'm going to go so you can stew in your own misery, and I'll check on brother dearest."

Maybe he should turn back, talk to Cas, and Sam. Be reasonable, and not jump to conclusions. Yet, he felt angry still, and he never does think straight when he's angry. Ok, he'll cool off a bit, maybe get a drink, then head back. They can deal without him for a couple hours since they were plotting to leave him anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

15

It Doesn't Always Need to Be So

Dean continued driving until he ran into a small hole in the wall dive bar. Stepping in, he ordered a beer and a shot of whiskey. Figuring he'll have a drink or two before heading back and have a talk with his family. A small smile turned up on his face at the thought. Not only Sam and Robbie were included in that, but Cas, and even Linda, Kevin and Charlie. They had all lived together now for months and before that, went through so many trials.

Especially him and Cas, they've been through so much from when they first meet. Now they're in a relationship that just…kinda happened. Thinking about it, they never really sat down and talked. Not just the usual how are you, love you talk, but the serious chick flick talk that he avoided. Rubbing his head, he knew it was mostly his fault for that. Cas simply didn't know better being a freshly minted human and all. And Sam's way better with this emotional stuff than he is, so it's no wonder Cas would go to him to talk.

Taking a sip of his beer, he thought about why would Cas want to go to school. He just assumed that they'll go back to hunting once Sam was ok being with Robbie. Cas never did say anything otherwise, but he had learned that silence hardly meant agreement. Thinking from Cas's viewpoint, he would be hesitant about telling him he doesn't want to go on a hunt either. And to be honest, he never really thought of a life outside of it. When he was Lisa, he lived a 'normal' life because he promised Sam. Given a choice though, he would always go back to hunting. And why not? It's all he knows how to do, and even Sam said he was a genius at it. But how do you turn hunting skills to real world skills. Bounty hunting?

Signaling the barman for another finger of whisky, he heard a flap of wings beside him. Looking over, he saw it was Balthazar, looking bored. "Our brothers are insufferable with the little human, didn't pay any attention to little old me at all," Balthazar said while also called for a shot. "They don't even know you're gone, so somethings afoot with you."

Sighing, no point to argue with Balthazar, "they were talking about moving out. And I kinda freaked. Needed some space to think." He took a swig, "alone preferably."

Handed his glass, the angel drowned it, "you? Alone? Please, we both know that's never a good idea. If you aren't attached at the hip to Sam, it's Cas, otherwise you're a bloody mess. I mean that in the nicest way possible by the way." He put the glass down as turned to face Dean on the stool, "look, you and Cassie, belong with each other. But Cassie, he's been fighting forever, don't you think he would want to do more than just hunt and shag your pretty arse?"

Balthazar had a point, one that he already realized before he flew in. "Yeah, I know, it's just…I don't know what else to do. Hunting is all I've ever done, and I'm not just going to kick back and relax, I gotta do something."

"Well then, talk it out with ol' blue eyes and figure it out." Balthazar sighed, "I escape from Thule clutches and into a badly written romance. Personally, I find the concept of monogamy hilarious, NSA's for me please." The angel slapped him on the back. "I'm going to go, nice chatting, I'll be sure to send you a bill." A flap of wings a second later, and he was alone again in the dingy dive bar. Finishing his beer, he paid the tab and taking out his phone, typed a message to Cas.

* * *

Cas was reading about becoming a tutor when Dean texted him. Dean was simply asking to go out for a drive and maybe dinner, if Sam's ok with it. Looking at his phone, he was surprised but happily so, Dean was making an effort to spend time with him. Unusual for him to send a text, but he was smiling nonetheless. Getting up, he found Sam in his room doing a diaper change. Asking if he can handle Robbie, Sam just chuckled saying yes, and advising him to go have fun. Texting back yes, Dean replied a moment later to be ready in a half hour.

Heading back to their room, he took a quick shower and thought about possibly shaving. He hadn't in the past week in the vain hope Dean would notice. He hadn't. Though he was still upset with Dean being distant, the hope to spend more time with him made him giddy. He kept the beard, and chose some casual clothes to wear. Seeing it was almost thirty, he put on his shoes, and went outside where Dean was just pulling up. Getting in, Dean pulled back out and went along a deserted road.

Once he got in, there was a definite air of apprehension, so he felt unsure on what to say and do. Dean was smiling, but he could see it was a mask, and he certainly smelled a little bit of beer on him. "Is there a particular destination in mind Dean, or are we driving aimlessly?" He asked after waiting for Dean to talk.

"No idea. Just wanted to get out for a little while. With you." He said it softly, but there was undertone of worry. Dean drove on, and since this was the middle of Kansas, the scenery hardly changed. However, there was a small park that was deserted they pulled into after a while that had a pond. Parking, Dean cut the engine but kept his vision forward when he spoke again. "I heard you and Sam this morning."

"Oh," he said, though his heart sank and he became worried. Whenever Dean is left out of the loop or hurt, he becomes unpredictable…and angry. Yet, this time, Dean just seemed, neutral and impassive.

"Listen, I know I haven't been around around for you, being busy with Robbie and all," Dean turned in the driver's seat to face him. "And I'm sorry about that. Really. But I also overheard you talking about going to school and not going…you know, hunting with me." Dean's voice may be level, but his face showed that there was a storm of emotions and he can tell Dean was trying to control them all.

"Dean…I do want to go hunting, but I don't want to do only hunting for the rest of my life. I want us to do more than just that. You're more than just a hunter Dean, you have so much potential, and you have already accomplished so much. I'm looking at going to school to find a skill that I can share, to use to help people." He tilted his head slightly to the side, "Dean, I know you. And you're thinking that you can't cut it, that you are not worth having a normal life with." Scooting closer, so that they were face to face. "Normal is relative Dean, and you can…we can make it work. Do I want to do something else other than hunting? Yes. But I still want to be with you. I always will."

Dean was quiet for a while, but Cas could see clearly into his eyes. In that green, he saw what he saw when he first meet Dean. The self-loathing failure with no self-worth or respect, angry at the cruel hand fate had dealt him. But…he saw the hope too, a dream to choose finally what he wanted, not because he had to, but because he choose to. "I want to see that dream come true Dean, I want to sit on that porch, watching Sam and Robbie, drinking iced tea with you. I want to go back to France, I want to see so many things because I can. And I want you there, because you deserve it too."

Letting a small smile crack through, Dean leaned forward and kissed him slowly on the lips. The soft feel of Dean's lips on his own, the warmth radiating from him, he closed his eyes and enjoyed dean kissing him in a long time. He pressed his tongue seeking entrance to Dean, who opened slightly, and he tasted the beer and whisky but at the same time, all of it Dean.

As much as he wanted to continue the kiss, and possibly more, he had to ask. " How much did you overhear Dean?" The question practically deflated Dean as he slinked back to his side.

"I know Sam wants to move out, get a house. But that…that I can understand. We never had a house when we were growing up, and I want Robbie to have as close to normal life as we can get. And I don't want him hunting either. I want my nephew to have a dad that wasn't like ours. So I can get on board with that."

"Then you should tell him, he's worried that you won't listen to him. Also, talk to Kevin, he wants to go back to college as well. Even Linda has hinted at perhaps moving out, to start her own business. And before you say anything, they all want to be close by and still have a hand in running the Men of Letters. They…we, just want to do more now, since we don't have an adversary to kill or mission to complete now." He saw Dean put on his serious face and in time, nodded his head.

Crossing his arms, Dean continued, "OK, you're right. There are still monsters out there though, and it's still my job to make sure they don't kill people. But yeah, if they want to do that, then fine. It's not like I'm keeping them locked up or anything."

"There's also other hunters out there too Dean, and they need a network to help them. Charlie and Sam have been thinking about setting one up. We're not the only ones who can do it Dean, you can, as you say, relax a bit."

Dean rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever, but I still want to gank some Caspers and Edwards, and don't try to stop me."

"Not asking you to, just asking to make room for something else," he replied.

"What exactly though Cas? Want me to open an auto repair shop, or junkyard like Bobby? Or join a book club? Tell me, what else can I do?" Dean had a hard edge in his voice. Internally, he was sighing at the stubbornness and mood swings of one Dean Winchester.

"Cook. You like cooking and you do it very well. And yes, if you want to open an auto shop, then go ahead. You can do both even. That's all I am asking Dean, to give yourself and us the chance to discover ourselves, to direct our own fate." He moved closer to Dean again. "You taught me the value of free will Dean, and now I want to show you what can be done with it. We're no longer beholden to save the world, it's time for us to choose what we want. Take fate into our own hands."

Dean looked away from him, and he could see that his words were sinking in. After a moment, he scooted over, threw an arm over him and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean leaned into him and spoke, "ok, I get it. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask Dean." Pulling Dean closer yet, he maneuvered himself and Dean into a kiss. Dean began running his hand over his beard and pulled out of the kiss.

"When did this happen?"

"Well, if you're not paying attention to me, why groom myself?"

Dean huffed, "you were just being lazy. It's…different, but you look like you got out of Purgatory man. I'm shaving this fuzz off when we get back home."

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" Cas asked in a faux innocent voice. Dean chuckled and slowly began pushing him down and kissing his neck, making him moan in pleasure from the return of affection from Dean.

"Hmmm, I have my ways." Dean said has he ran his hand underneath his shirt. Pausing, he looked over the seat and then back at him. "Backseat?" He was hoping Dean would want to move back there the second they kissed. Nodding, they both scrambled over the seat and began taking each other's clothes off. Once their shirts were off, Dean pushed him down on the seat kissing him all across his chest. He was running his hands on Deans side, feeling his ribs and toned muscle, while Dean was working on getting his pants off. Once he had shucked his pants off, Dean left him to reach into the glove box for some lube.

"Sit up," Dean said as he handed Cas the bottle, and began undoing his pants. Doing as asked, he watched in fascination and confusion as Dean divested himself of all his clothes and sat opposite from him. Taking a deep breathe, Dean looked up and straight into his eyes. "Cas…I want to, um…go all the way." He could see that Dean was blushing, but he had to take a minute to just comprehend what Dean had asked. Dean always topped, granted, it had only been a handful of times and he was fine with that. He never felt the need to take Dean as Dean takes him, and partially he knew it was because of the perception that came along with bottoming. Or so he read.

Tiltng his head, "you're not doing this to make up for the past month are you Dean?"

Dean shook his head, "no…its, I dunno, time I guess. Unless…you don't want to."

The reason why he had chosen now he realized was because he must want to show him that he can change. Crossing that Dean had repeatedly called the 'final frontier', and in the Impala no less. Nodding, he gently pulled Dean by the ankles until he was lying on his back. Moving his hands slowly down Dean's thighs, when he reached his groin, he moved upward to his chest. The first thing he had to do was relax Dean, and a full body massage should do that. First moving in wide circles, he massaged the pectorals, on occasion teasing the nipples with a pinch or twist. Then he would stretch his arms out to feel along his shoulders, then down the biceps. Since he had to scoot forward to reach that far, he made sure that he and Dean were groin to groin. Running his hands back down Deans outstretched arms, he once again caressed his chest and his stomach before massaging the thighs and lower legs. Moving slowly, and applying deep pressure and a feather light touch to release the tension from Dean. When he began his ministrations on the muscles that are connected to the genitals and premium, Dean was in a deeply relaxed state, but highly aroused as evidenced by his erection. He let Dean stroke himself, but only slowly and made him pause to ensure he wouldn't get to close.

He had read many books by this time on various sexual and relaxation techniques, and was more than happy to apply then to Dean. He knew he had reached the point where Dean would not resist him, and going down, began rimming Dean gently. Hearing a pleased moan, he slightly pushed Dean's legs up to give him better access. They had gotten to the point several times, but Dean never wanted to move beyond him using his fingers. He wouldn't even use the toy Cas bought with Charlie, though Dean liked to use it on him. When he saw Dean stopped touching himself and was holding onto whatever surface he can scrunch up, he moved away and began to liberally applying the lube to his finger and Dean's hole. Knowing what was coming, Dean closed his eyes, but only lightly, and when he slowly breached Dean with one finger, there was only a small hitch in his breathing.

The windows were fogging up now and since it was early winter, the afternoon quickly gave way to evening. But it was a clear day, and the setting sun cast a pale golden glow inside the Impala, highlighting Dean's beard and hair. With his free hand, he stroked Dean's face as he worked on loosening him up. Running his hand down Dean's ginger beard, Dean turned to his hand and he allowed his fingers to be sucked upon. When Dean released his fingers, he moved his hand to stroke Dean and at the first stroke, he added another finger, but Dean took it with minimal resistance. Playfully, to found the prostate and gave it a small brush, releasing a carnal groan from Dean. His own cock twitched at the sound, and the ache began to build. Still, he kept his focus on preparing Dean before he gave into the promise of pleasure.

"Cas…" Dean breathed out above a whisper between moans. "I'm good….I good." He looked up, and Dean was just repeating it to himself with his eyes closed. Acquiescing to his request, he readied himself, and was finding a comfortable position, he used one hand to guide himself in and the other holding Dean's hand. When he had his head in, the tightness and warmth almost made him want to push all the way in. But Dean squeezed his hand letting him know to slow down. When he felt the grip slack a bit, he pushed in before Dean suddenly grabbed him hard.

"Slow! Slow…ok….give me a moment." Dean quickly responded. He paused, but he was nearly halfway in, but he wanted to feel more friction, do he pulled out a little bit. It was becoming increasing difficult to concentrate, his entire body was screaming to feel more and seek release. Then he pushed in a bit further a bit more than he had started at, making Dean swear a bit, but it sounded like music, so he pulled out almost all the way, then thrust all the way in.

Dean opened his eyes at him as he bellowed as the sweet pain and pleasure racked his body. Barely registering Dean's halfhearted protests and sincere pleas for more, he began to thrust, putting in as much strength he could call upon. Letting go of Dean's hand, he wasn't going to go slow like Dean does. This was entirely new to him, and it felt so good. Dean had remarked was well endowed, and he was determined bury every last inch into Dean. The tightness of the ring of muscles and the velvety warmth beyond that, surrounding him, it was ecstasy. He used both of his hands to brace himself against Dean's clavicle, Dean wrapped his legs around him and then he felt Dean shudder and let out a long moan.

"Right there…god…harder." Cas figured he had must have it the prostate, which in his euphoria, he forgot. He didn't want to hurt Dean though, from what he read, it can be hard to find the right mix of pain and pleasure.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pausing for a moment. Then he noticed there was tear rolling down Dean's check. "Dean…are you in pain?" he inquired as he wiped the tear away.

Dean nodded, "I'm good…it's…a lot to digest. I can handle it." To show he was, he braced himself waiting for him to begin again.

Shaking his head, "no." He lowered himself so they can be chest to chest. He was almost pulled all the way out, and he won't be able to go as deep in this position. But he could feel Dean's cock against him, slick with the precum leaking from it, and began to slowly thrust. It was the exact opposite from Dean wanted, but what he needed. Like that first time, he simple looked into each other's eyes while he slowly fucked Dean. Then at one thrust, Dean bucked slightly and his eyes fluttered a bit. Knowing he had found the spot again, he broke the gaze and wrapped Dean in his arms resting his head on his beside his neck. Dean was whimpering, and holding onto him, and for a while, he just moved slowly.

But then with not notice, he let go of Dean and sitting upright and leaning back, he began to increase his speed. Caught by surprise by the change in position and speed, Dean yelped but then began making more primal noises from his belly that he could feel. Then he pulled all the way out with an audible pop and then slammed inside Dean again. "Now we go harder," he smirked. He pulled out again and did it again, and using his leg muscles this time, began to push so hard that was a loud slap at every thrust. Thankful for the trick he learned to maintain his stamina, he kept this up to the point Dean was certain to have bruises. Dean was just chanting fuck over and over, and he obliged him. Dean had braced himself against the door but was still getting his head hit by the power of his thrusts. Somewhere along the line, he also started to jerk Dean off with an iron grip timed with his thrusts.

"Shit Cas….I'm…." he didn't even finish, as he came all over his stomach and chest. He felt Dean clench when he came, and letting his restraint go, he began to build up for his own release. He kept on hitting Deans prostate long after Dean was flaccid. When he finally came, he felt a primal possessiveness on what he had just done and he let himself collapse on the other side of the car. He pulled out a little too quick because Dean gave a slight yelp of pain.

They sat in silence for several moments before Dean spoke first. "I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week."

He chuckled, "serves you right, I can now correctly proclaim that I have indeed been in your ass."

"Shut up." Dean replied as he threw him one of his shirts after he cleaned himself up. "Thank you."

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."


	16. Chapter 16

16

To Family

Christmas is a time when normal families get together, suffer through each other's company and eat copious amounts of food. Where gifts are exchanged and embarrassing stories were shared. Dean looked around the library at his 'normal' family doing exactly that, and he couldn't help but smile.

It's been a couple of months since that evening in the Impala where he and Cas talked about the future for the first time. It was a hard day to forget, he wasn't able to sit comfortably for a couple of days, but it was a turning point in their relationship. A few days after that, they all had a family sit down to really discuss what to do next. When Sam expressed his desire to move out and get a house, he agreed with him, surprising everyone but Cas. With that, the floodgates opened and Kevin and Linda expressed their desire to move on with their own lives as well. Charlie was unique in that she wanted to stay, but she already had found a balance between her commitment to them and her own personal goals.

Once everything was out in the open, the atmosphere in the entire place lifted to one of peace and calm. Kevin was already sending out applications and Linda would follow him, not to close though, to keep an eye on him. Kev was also helping Cas in applying for a couple courses at the local community college just to get his feet wet at the experience of being in school. In the meantime, he and Cas went out every so often on a hunt that got their interest. He still liked to hunt, but it was like the days before they got sucked into world changing fights embroiled his life. They were simple and straight forward, kill the monster, save the innocent. It also the time he and Cas used to have their own time and cement their own relationship.

Looking over at Cas, who was giving Linda a bonsai tree because he said it reminded him of her, he saw how much Cas had changed from being an angel to being a human. He didn't keep his voice monotone, and he displayed emotions more readily. Nor did he move as stiffly and his speech became peppered at times with slang and less complicated. In other words, Cas was getting the hang of being human, though he still switched into his monotone voice to annoy him and spewed out random facts. And he was still nerdy and weird, but he counted that at Cas's charm.

Robbie made some cute baby noises to his right, where Crowley was holding him a healthy distance from him. "This child…smells," Crowley remarked before Sam took Robbie for a diaper change while laughing. He chuckled himself. The thought that the ex-demon King of Hell was scared of babies was hilarious. They had invited Crowley back for Christmas since he was now, if begrudgingly so, part of their family.

Then there's his brother, free of both demon blood and divine energy. In the first time in Sam's life, he was a one hundred percent human. He was also a dad now, and though he was still remorse about the loss of Amelia, Robbie was now the center of his life. The kid had grown, and his eye color settled into a brownish green with a dark dirty blond hair. Dean couldn't help but think that he lookd almost like Sam did when he was a baby. Together, they actually planned to build a house on the property, since the area was already heavily warded. They could also design what they wanted and Sam insisted that Dean and Cas live with him too. They had yet to make up their mind on it, but they wouldn't start any plans on building anything until spring came.

The day afterwards when they were having breakfast, he felt it was time to announce what he had planned next. He confided in Cas in this matter, and was surprised it devolve into a heated argument. Instead Cas would support him, and go with him if need be. Together, they silently began doing the research. Now that they had an idea on what to do, it was time to tell the others.

Once everyone was done eating he asked them to stay for a bit. Taking a deep breath and reaching for Cas under the table, he prepared himself.

"Thank you everyone for the wonderful time Christmas party last night. I want you all to know I count you as family, even you Crowley, even if you're the uncle no one wants." That got a chuckle from everyone, continuing, "but this family is incomplete, and I feel damned guilty about who's missing."

Sam looked at him confused, as did almost everyone else. "You mean Bobby Dean? Who?" his brother asked.

"I mean Adam, he's still in the Cage and I aim to break him out."

* * *

A/N: The third, and final installment will be released within a week.


End file.
